Placentera Ilusión
by La Chica De La Cabellera Negra
Summary: La sala de los menesteres, conocida por llevarte a un lugar con todo lo que necesitas. Dos jóvenes destinados a odiarse eternamente, son mandados al mismo lugar por esta sala, ¿¡Se necesitaran el uno al otro¡? ... Descúbrelo.
1. Prólogo:  ¿TÚ?

¡Hola Chicas!, Que bien se siente traerles un nuevo Fic, espero que sea de su agrado. Este Fic lo escribo junto con mi mejor amigo, quién se encarga de darle vida al guapisimo de Draco Malfoy. Y yo, por supuesto le doy vida a Hermione. No saben la diversión que tuvimos al traerles el prólogo( y eso que apenas empezamos). Pensamos que sería rápido, pero nos hemos tardado dos semanas en traerles esto, por eso les suplicamos paciencia. Simplemente porque somos muy perfeccionistas (El lo es más). Y bueno, esperamos que sea placentera su lectura, porque a nosotros nos ha parecido que ha quedado buena. La historia nos tiene muy enrolados y ya tenemos el primer capítulo, se los traemos en la noche, porque mi amigo ha tenido que salir. Pero ya lo tenemos acabado, solo queremos ver que les parece a ustedes.

Bueno estas han sido mis palabras de bienvenida, las de él, por motivos que ya mencioné anteriormente se las dará en el primer capítulo, según él quiere presentarse ante sus lectoras... el muy coqueto. Y bueno sin más les dejo aquí la historia.

**Notas: **La historia se presente después de la guerra, Voldemort ha muerto, y hemos adaptado la historia como J.K Rowling lo ha hecho. Lamentablemente Snape a muerto y otros maestros también, por eso hemos inventado personajes nuevos. Que han sido sacados de nuestra cabecita con diversas personalidades. Trataremos un poco de sus vidas en el fic, para que los conozcan mejor.

Y ¿_Cómo van a saber quien narra_?, bueno, como en el prólogo, abra una **cadena de puntos negros** que indique que es el turno de Draco, porque Hermione siempre narrará primero. En fin.

**DISCLAIMER: **_Todo pertecene a J.K Rowing, excepto los personajes inventados por nosotros. La trama del libro sigue igual excepto el amor entre los dos personajes._

_**Placentera Ilusión**_

**Prólogo: **_¿¡Tú!_****

Y aquí estaba yo, con mi alma destrozada, vacía…sin vida. Muchas veces pensaba que no podía tener una vida más feliz que esta, y estaba completamente equivocada. Si que podía. Aquella noche me había sentido la peor escoria de todo Hogwarts. ¿Y por qué? No lo sabía. Estaba tan confundida conmigo misma, que no podía imaginarme como alguien feliz, como alguien que tenía algo seguro cuando se trataba de su futuro. Podía sentir la impotencia navegar en sangre, podía sentir la ruina apoderándose de mí. ¿Pero que era esto?, ¿Qué sentimiento era el que me rodeaba, como un abrazo con intenciones de hacerte sentir en abismo eterno? Mi respiración era agitada, corría con desesperación hacía un lugar en el cuál se reflejara lo que sentía. O tal vez no, sólo buscaba un lugar que demostrara o que tuviera todo lo que necesitaba en esos momentos, algo que completara mi vida. Algo que me hiciera sentir viva, que me sacara de los pensamientos oscuros que llegaban a mi mente tan rápido como se iban. Inundándola de soledad y ganas de desaparecer…

Un escape, una vía fácil. Algo que me permitiera regresar a aquel día en el cuál era yo misma, aquel en donde la dulce Hermione apenas florecía. Cuando mis sentimientos se desenvolvían con un frenesí inexplicable, aquel que nacía de un lugar desconocido para mí.

El castillo se iba agrandando a cada paso, mi velocidad disminuía cuando doblaba a algún pasillo, y poco a poco mi rumbo tomaba sentido. Mis pasos y mi cuerpo habían escogido el destino de mi paradero…podía ver hacía donde me llevaba mi razón. Poco a poco el pasillo se fue haciendo más angosto, y llegué. Una enorme puerta que se dibujaba lentamente con pinceladas de hierro y metal oxidado, que en segundos se convirtió en una puerta que superaba tres veces mi tamaño, la misma que se abría con una velocidad misteriosa. Con una lentitud que ahogaba mis pensamientos y hacía nacer en mí un nuevo sentimiento: la ansiedad. La ansiedad de saber cuál sería mi refugio en estas situaciones. Si, era la sala de los menesteres. Aquella que te brindaba el consuelo, las necesidades todo lo que tu mente y tu cuerpo y más que nada, tu alma necesitaba. Y entré. Sin más me aventure a ir hacia lo desconocido, a conocer que era lo que cuerpo y mi espíritu anhelaban en ese instante y que era lo que este mágico lugar podía brindarme para satisfacer mi hambrienta necesidad. Con mis piernas temblorosas comencé a avanzar, era una sala, no, era un campo…no. Era una superficie inexplicable. Algo que podía ser todo y a la vez, ser nada. Mi estomagó se encogía de excitación, de miedo…de curiosidad. Me adentré a esa preciosa penumbra que envolvía mí alrededor, y sentí el frío y el calor que se fusionaban al tiempo que mis pasos se adentraban a aquel misterioso lugar. Me regocije de todo lo que me rodeaba y de los sentimientos que se apoderaban de mí. ¿Era esto lo que yo necesitaba? Seguí caminando, por una alfombra, por una vereda, por una playa, por la orilla de un lago por un callejón…¿Por dónde ir?, ¿por donde seguir si no sabes en donde estas?

Mi mente volvía a ese momento en el cuál salí corriendo de ahí, escapé y termine aquí. Cerré los ojos y me deje llevar, por el dolor, por la amargura, por el miedo, por la ansiedad, por el consuelo…por todo.

Ciertamente aquel lugar reflejaba todo lo que en mi interior había, todo lo que sentía y lo que transpiraba cada poro de mi cuerpo. Y sentí como mis ojos comenzaron a llenarse de agua, hasta que ya no pude más y comencé a llorar, tanto tiempo…tantos días, tantos años de hacerme la fuerte, de retener y de no compartir con nadie la tristeza que me invadía. La inconformidad y el miedo de no ser lo que la gente quería que fuera. Las lágrimas cayeron lentamente sobre mis mejillas, descendiendo atraídas por la gravedad, y muriendo lentamente para desaparecer siendo absorbidas a su llegada al suelo…

Y abrí mis ojos, notando que me encontraba en otro lugar, Una chimenea, una sala oscura. Era una habitación que me recordaba cada un sentimiento. La soledad. Era inmensa pero atrayente. Oscura pero perfecta. Y me paralicé, cuando mi vista se postró frente a la chimenea. Una figura masculina vestido completamente de negro, una amplia espalda, su piel blanca como la nieve y su cabellera, tan rubia como el oro. Con la cabeza gacha y sumido en sus pensamientos, mi respiración se entrecortó y me petrifiqué…no había duda, era él.

¿Porqué? Era él, sin duda era él. ¿Qué hacía en mi lugar? En el lugar donde mis sentimientos estaban a flor de piel, y entonces comprendí. El se sentía igual que yo, pero…¿Por qué? Esta sala solo podía aparecer cuando alguien la necesitara y de la manera en que la quería, pero…entonces él, ¿Pensaba igual? Avancé, pero al parecer atento como un venado que se ve acechado me escuchó, y se giró. Su mirada se poso en la mía y sus ojos fríos como el acero atravesaron mis almendros, no sabía que seguía ahora. Solamente sabía que él buscaba respuestas a las preguntas que se formaban rápidamente en su cabeza como en la mía.

¿Era acaso que la sala suponía que yo... lo necesitaba a él? ¿Cómo yo, Hermione Granger iba a necesitar a alguien como él?... El era opuesto, malo, frío, soberbio, egocéntrico, odioso, ¡era un maldito! …Era _Draco Malfoy._

• • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • •

Yo no sé ¿Por qué tenía que volver a este colegio? Bastante era la deshonra que mi familia ya cargaba para que terminara en el mismo lugar donde comenzó. Se lo dije a mi madre, una y otra vez pero parece no entender razones. Volver al peor lugar del mundo en el que pudiera estar… se suponía que era para terminar mis estudios. Como no encontré alguna forma de huir, era mejor sobrellevar el año que me faltaba con fuerza… misma que algunas veces carecía. Sí, lo comprobaba incluso en cada instante que pasaba. No estoy a gusto, nunca lo estuve, siempre viviendo solo, dentro de mi propia oscuridad. ¿Cómo escapar de un abismo que tienes adentro, consumiendo tus entrañas conforme pasa el tiempo? Para colmo otra de las cosas que soporto es la soledad, desde la batalla contra Voldemort y mi regreso, pocos son los que aún desean hablarme, a mi no me importa ser el más sociable del castillo, siempre he podido sobrevivir por mi propia cuenta. "Qué pedazo de mentira te cuentas, Draco" me dijo la voz en mi cabeza que siempre recordaba la escoria que he sido.

Cabe mencionar que los pasillos se escuchan vacios, llevo las manos dentro de los bolsillos del pantalón, en dirección certera camino hasta el séptimo piso. Ahí encontraré lo que durante un año me fue de apoyo constante, la sala de los menesteres. ¿Quién iba a decir que gracias a Potter y sus estúpidos amigos, yo tendría un excelente refugio? De repente cuando pasé por un pasillo desconocido, escucho como en la pared del mismo se materializa una estructura. Ladee la cabeza confuso, juntando el entrecejo. Tras unos segundos de magia, las puertas que conducen a la sala terminaron de aparecer ante mis ojos. Yo me quede ligeramente boquiabierto. ¿No se suponía que la entrada estaba en otro lugar del pasillo?, entonces supe el porqué de dicha urgencia. La sala conocía nuestros pensamientos pero ahora mismo pude jurar que captaba mis sentimientos. No quise esperar y entre, a un lugar… oscuro. Era una pequeña habitación semejante a una sala de estar. Compacta, húmeda pero sobretodo callada. Se podía respirar soledad en el aire, como esas veces que entras a un lugar e incluso el eco parece haber abandonado dicho recinto. Cerré los ojos, frunciendo el rostro por completo debido a mi ira. ¿Era así de patético?, ¿Yo era tan seco y frío? "Sí Draco, acéptalo". Esta vez difería de mi conciencia, la culpa la tenían todos, todos estaban equivocados en un completo error. Potter y sus amigos me habían hecho esto… me habían convertido en la poca cosa que ahora temblaba en este lugar vacio.

Un fuego crispó en la chimenea de la habitación. Era la única luz que podía verse por los alrededores, la única con la suficiente fuerza para dar calor. Removí mis manos de los bolsillos al tiempo que caminaba hacía la chimenea. Se sentía… agradable observar como esa llama seguía moviéndose incluso con ausencia de viento. Me recargue en la estructura de la chimenea, poniendo mi palma diestra en la pared y descansando el peso de mi cuerpo en ese punto. El fuego seguía inquieto, como deseando escapar. Una llama atrapada en este lugar vacio, oscuro y húmedo, con el peligro de que en cualquier momento se apague, no me extrañaba que estuviera tan desesperada. ¿Qué representaba esto en mi persona?, porque tampoco era un idiota sabía muy bien que la sala reflejaba justo lo que deseábamos. Requerimiento… entonces ¿yo requería escapar?, vamos tampoco era tan importante… ahora incluso me adjudicaba el convertirme en fuego. No, yo no soy eso, más bien…

Y justo cuando iba a dar la vuelta para observar mi alrededor, para indicar exactamente qué era lo que me representaba de la sala, porque yo me daba por aludido con la negrura, el frío y silencio que nos atrapaba… ese era yo. Pero mis pensamientos se fueron en el momento de toparme con los cabellos castaños. ¡Imposible!, ¿qué era lo que veían mis ojos?, una intrusa… tenía una intrusa en mi guarida personal. ¿Cómo es que…? Anteriormente iba a señalar mi esencia en esta habitación, giro la cabeza para toparme con ella. ¿Acaso es que…? No, por supuesto que no, ella es mi opuesta. Terca, obstinada, ¡_sangre sucia, una rata de biblioteca_! Mis ojos se abrieron un tanto, sin poder dar tregua a lo que veían. _Granger_ la indigna, en mi lugar de reposo. Que se fuera… aquí no es bienvenida…


	2. Pensamientos Absurdos

_Hola chicas, creo que les he fallado al decirles que actualizaría pronto, pero es que mi compañero autor ha abandonado el proyecto por causas personales, así que he tenido que currármelo todo yo sola, y acabo de entrar al instituto por eso no he tenido mucho tiempo, pero aquí vengo con este capitulo que la verdad no me gusto su final, pero espero reviews y opiniones constructivas. Este capítulo se lo dedico a mi mejor amiga y hermana que siempre me ha apoyado y que ha sido la inspiración para el personaje de Lauren Applewhite._

_Sin mas, les dejo el cacho:_

PLACENTERA ILUSIÓN

Capitulo 1

**Pensamientos absurdos.**

-Entonces Lavander me dijo que Parvati había dicho que hoy Dean escuchó a Harry diciéndole a Ron que me regalaría un relicario para guardar una foto de nosotros besándonos, ¿no es tierno?, es como si todo fuera perfecto ahora que paso toda la guerra. Ya no tenemos problemas para andar por Hogsmade tomados de la mano, bueno…existe siempre el factor trabajo. ¿Si sabes que Harry fue nombrado uno de los mejores aurores por ahora?- la boca de Ginny se movía muy deprisa, yo solo atinaba a prestar atención a los hoyuelos que se hacían en sus mejillas cuando abría mucho la boca para pronunciar una palabra. Pronto se escuchó un silencio demasiado incómodo. Trague gordo.

"Oh Oh, se avecina el sermón de reproche." Pensé cuando los ojos azules de Ginny se clavaron en mí.

-Sabes Hermione, comienzo a cansarme de tu falta de atención para conmigo, desde hace dos días actúas demasiado rara y eso me está desquiciando porque cada vez que te cuento algo tengo que repetirlo al menos dos veces para que retomes lo que te estaba contando que tendré que repetir después porque no prestas atención a nada de lo que te digo.- dijo más deprisa aún. Sentía como poco a poco me iba irguiendo, me estaba sacando canas verdes, y eso además de ser muy Slytherin me desquiciaba pues no estaba acostumbrada a perder los estribos y menos frente a mis amigos, pero últimamente, mientras más me alejaba de todos para no hablar con nadie y estar más tiempo a solas, mas se acercaban a mí. Respire tres veces profundamente antes de responder.

-Lo siento Ginny pero no estoy en mis mejores momentos, pronto vendrán los exámenes y yo no tengo intenciones de reprobar.- y entonces me callé, de nuevo aquella mirada furiosa, está bien, lo acepto, empeoré más las cosas, ¡bravo Hermione!

-Hermione, la próxima vez invéntate una excusa mejor para deshacerte de mí.- y con esto cogió un panecillo del comedor de Gryffindor y desapareció fulminándome con la mirada. ¡Genial!, que buen día… y sí, ciertamente la próxima vez tenía que inventarme algo mejor, llevábamos solo dos semanas en Hogwarts y los exámenes eran dentro de dos meses. Ahora tendría que buscar la forma en la que Ginny me perdonara. Pero ahora no había tiempo, tenía que ir a clase, sí, eso lograría relajarme.

Tenía que.

-¡Oye Herms!- me giré a ver quién era y me encontré con Neville, que caminaba apresurado como siempre hasta mi lugar. Eso solo significaba una cosa, venía a preguntarme qué clase nos tocaba. Que chico tan más distraído.- Verás, me he olvidado mi horario en los dormitorios y pues como llevamos tan poco tiempo pues no me lo he aprendido, y como tú eres una chica mara…- pero lo interrumpí, si lo dejaba seguir hablando seguro llegaría tarde a mi clase.

-Toca pociones con Slytherin, y no me vengas con ese viejo cuento, ya llevamos dos semanas en el colegio, tendrías que sabértelo de memoria- dije mientras rolaba los ojos y me paraba del comedor para tomar mi libro que descansaba junto de mí. Caminaba con paso firme hacia la salida dispuesta a salir airosa de aquel pequeño regaño hacia Neville, pero al doblar para salir del Gran comedor choque contra algo sin poder evitarlo, era una masa negra solitaria que se apareció en mi camino sin siquiera avisar, me pegue sin poder evitarlo en la cabeza.

Por instinto cerré los ojos, y cuando los abrí, quería volver a cerrarlos.

Slytherin.

Alcé mi cabeza y tragué saliva, ¡Que buen comienzo de día!

-Ten más cuidado Granger, tu suciedad arruina mi túnica, tendré que quemarla al final del día.- podría decirse que me escupió aquellas palabras cual serpiente su veneno. Pero solo atine a bufar y hacerme un lado para seguir caminando, sin ánimos de reaccionar ante sus provocaciones, ya tenía bastante con Neville y Ginny.

Dios Santo.

¿En qué momento me volví tan amargada?

_Tal vez, aquella noche en la sala de los menesteres…_

No.

Tenía que deshacerme de aquel recuerdo cuanto antes, ya no soportaba estar tan ida últimamente, ni siquiera podía concentrarme bien en mis clases, pero me era imposible ignorar lo de aquella noche.

Respiré profundo para doblar por el pasillo que me llevaría a olvidar el asunto por un momento, pero al mismo tiempo me llevaría al aburrimiento masivo. Durante dos largas horas. El infierno mismo.

Y aquí estaba yo, en el aula de pociones, la primera en llegar, si quería sacar buenas notas en este año tenía que ganarme a la nueva maestra de pociones: Lauren Applewhite. Ciertamente me entristecía no poder hacer enojar al profesor Snape, y dentro de todo era un buen maestro. Me preguntaba porque tuvo que morir de aquella forma. Ciertamente lo que más extrañaría era los golpes en la cabeza que les daba a Ron y a Harry. Me reí por un momento, como los extrañaba, malditos holgazanes de...

Respira Hermione.

Cuando me habían dado la noticia de que fueron reclutados para unirse a los aurores sin tener que terminar Hogwarts y que habían aceptado complacidos, me enoje muchísimo, pero sinceramente me había alegrado por ellos, habían luchado como buenos Gryffindor que eran. Suspiré, había recibido la misma oferta, pero no me gustaba la idea de holgazanear cuando podía volver a Hogwarts, y por ello había declinado la oferta, porque pensé tontamente que ellos también lo harían. Pero eran Harry y Ron. No necesitaban estudiar otro año más.

-Veo que llega temprano señorita…- dijo una voz joven y viperina a mis espaldas, era ella la nueva maestra.- Granger, si eso.- dijo mientras sonreía complacida de que le había atinado a mi nombre.- me hablaron de que era muy estudiosa, pero jamás me dijeron a que grado.- dijo mientras hacía una mueca burlona. Resoplé, no iba a tener tiempo para extrañar a Snape, esta mujer era toda la pinta de una ex alumna de Slytherin, y aparte era guapa y muy joven no pasaba de los 23 años, me preguntaba por qué la señorita Mcgonagall habría escogido a alguien como ella. En fin la clase al menos sería interesante, después de su gracioso –nótese el sarcasmo- comentario el aula comenzó a llenarse. Y dieron el toque de comienzo.

-Bienvenidos alumnos a su primera clase de pociones, lamento no haber estado en las últimas dos semanas, pero tuve que atender unos asuntos personales.- dijo parándose en medio del salón con su varita moviéndose muy delicadamente en el aire, nadie había notado, excepto yo claro, que escribía en el pizarrón que tenía detrás suyo. Magnifico, era casi igual a Snape. Siempre breve en sus explicaciones, y entonces se dispuso a hablar de nuevo.- mis reglas son las siguientes, no me gusta que nadie llegue tarde, detesto la impuntualidad, y por lo que veo creo que no tendré problema con ustedes. Segundo, no me van las respuestas tontas a mis preguntas, ni tampoco los que se creen más inteligentes y se mueren por responder, entiendan que si la pregunta no se las hice a ustedes es porque no quiero oír su molesta voz.- dijo con una sonrisa perfecta, que tuvo un efecto extraño en todos los hombres y su mirada se poso en mí, creo que notaba el favoritismo ahora. Estaba segura que era ex –Slytherin.- Tercero, no quiero accidentes en mi laboratorio si no saben no…- pero fue interrumpida por el sonido de la puerta que se cerraba de un portazo. Su cara reflejo un enojo que no imaginaba en una chica tan joven como ella.-¿ Me puede decir señor Malfoy por qué ha entrado así como si nada, a mi clase?- dijo mientras le cerraba el paso para llegar a su lugar. Vaya, tal vez no había favoritismos.

-Porque tengo que entrar a mi clase de pociones para no defraudar a los de mi casa, puesto que soy el único de está que puede hacer una poción perfectamente.- dijo alzando una ceja prepotente. Menudo altanero, como le odiaba.

Role los ojos cuando escuche su respuesta y entonces escuche que la maestra se reía. Volví mi mirada a ella.

-50 puntos menos para Slytherin, ¡Oh perdóname Salazar!, pero este hijo tuyo es un idiota.- dijo mientras fulminaba a Malfoy con la mirada, pero este no parecía tener ninguna aflicción por la baja de puntos a su casa, y ciertamente la clase optaba por mirar el espectáculo gratuito. – Y después de clases te quedaras a hacer un ensayo acerca de la práctica de hoy cariño.- dijo la joven morena para después caminar hasta su escritorio. No me había fijado en su largo cabello castaño hasta que me dio la espalda. Era una mujer muy atractiva, ¿Qué hacía perdiendo el tiempo en Hogwarts?

-Su trabajo está en el pizarrón, tiene que hacer la poción Curación de Forúnculos, así que muevan su lindo cuerpecito hacía los calderos, es para hoy.- murmuro mientras se sentaba y abría una libreta de anotaciones muy gruesa, suponiendo que era para calificar el desempeño de sus alumnos el día de hoy. Sonreí, esta era mi oportunidad para hacer esta clase más llevadera. Y entonces todos se posaron con su pareja delante del caldero, pero en Gryffindor siempre sobraba uno y de Slytherin también. Aunque siempre me tocaba con Theodore Nott, aquí la clase no era tan terrible. -Hermione Granger, hoy no trabajarás con Theodore, quiero que trabajes con el joven Malfoy.- y dicho esto volvió su vista a su cuaderno. Tragué saliva y mire el caldero. Era la segunda vez que tendría que entablar conversación con él, la segunda en este día. ¿Por qué tenía que pasarme esto a mí? Bastante tenía con la falta de mis dos amigos como para que de pronto todo me juntara con Malfoy. Maldita sea. _Todo estaba ocurriendo así desde aquella noche._Sin querer coincidía mucho con él en los pasillos, en cualquier rincón del Castillo, y eso no pasaba antes, a veces, ni siquiera me lo topaba en una semana. ¿Qué rayos pasaba? Aquí era cuando me arrepentía de haber salido esa noche después del toque de queda.

Aquí era cuando maldecía a la maestra por haberme juntado con aquel asqueroso prepotente ricachón que no le importaba a quien perjudicaba para reírse un rato.

Y ahora mi infierno comenzaba.

-Señorita Granger, ¿me podría decir que ingredientes son los de la poción que van a hacer hoy?- dijo la maestra mientras se posicionaba detrás de mí, al tiempo que Malfoy se acercaba para tomar unos frascos que estaban junto a mi mano. No lo había visto hasta que su mano chocó con la mía al momento de tomar uno de los frascos, y me giré para verlo, su mueca de asco era siempre la misma, cielos, porque era tan maldito. Y solo entonces me di cuenta que me miraba con los ojos abiertos de… ¿sorpresa?

-Sigo esperando Hermione Granger, o ¿acaso no sabes la respuesta?- dijo la maestra mirándome retadoramente, sonreí de lado, ciertamente sorprendiéndome a mí misma. Y entonces, viendo aún nuestras manos casi rozándose solté tan rápido que ni yo misma me entendí.

-Ortiga seca, colmillos de serpiente aplastados, pedazos de cuerno y púas de erizo.- y entonces me di cuenta que Malfoy había notado que yo miraba nuestras manos, entonces la separó y soltó una risa que me puso la piel de gallina. Baje la mirada molesta conmigo misma, por la mirada intrigada y con un a pizque de burla de Malfoy, y porque la maestra Lauren se había dado cuenta de todo.

-Bueno, vale, si sabías, pues ponte a trabajar que no te veo moviendo la cuchara en el caldero- dijo rolando los ojos y poniéndose un mechón detrás de su oreja y marchándose, dejándonos solos. O tal vez no, se dio la vuelta y me miro con una sonrisa en el rostro, casi cínica que me dio miedo.

-10 puntos para Gryffindor por la respuesta, no se la iba a saber nadie, o al menos eso creía, bien hecho- dijo mientras definitivamente se iba a la mesa de Neville.

Me quede con la boca abierta y trague gordo mientras sopesaba lo que había pasado y entonces su molesta risa me sacó de mis pensamientos.

-Vamos Granger, yo me la sabía, pero solo esta probándote.- dijo mientras soltaba un bufido burlón. Levanté la vista para fulminarlo con la mirada.

-Cállate hurón, esos son celos.- dije mientras le arrebataba un frasco de la mano, y ponía las cantidades exactas para elaborarla. El solo se limitaba a observarme, ¡Qué demonios!, joder con este oxigenado, me molestaba que estuviera viéndome como si tuviera derecho.

_O tal vez, el también estuviera recordando aquella noche._

Ilusa Hermione, ¿Porqué Malfoy habría de tomar aquel acontecimiento tan relevante?, no es tú Hermione.

¿Pero que acaso él no estaba intrigado por que la sala nos había mandado al mismo lugar?

Dios, definitivamente la falta de aquellos dos holgazanes me estaba haciendo daño.

-Granger si no puedes hacer la poción dime, me estás haciendo perder el tiempo- dijo mientras me quitaba el cucharón.

-Quita tus manos pálidas de mi poción, la echarás a perder.- dije mientras se lo quitaba yo y suspiraba mientras le daba la espalda. ¿Por qué tenía que pasarme esto a mí?, en estos momentos prefería trabajar con Ron aunque me echara a perder 5 veces una poción tan sencilla.

Dios.

-Son dos movimientos a la derecha y cuatro a la izquierda, ya llevas 5 a la derecha, creo que la echaste a perder tú, Granger.- y me detuve, tenía razón, ya la había echado a perder.

Joder.

Estaba segura que iba a tener que escuchar ese apellido iba a sonar más veces en su boca, pues él termino _"sangresucia" _estaba penado por el ministerio y eso lo llevaría a Askaban, aunque estaba segura que él se moría por utilizarlo.

-Cállate maldito hurón, ve por más colmillo de serpiente, aunque bueno, podemos ahorrarnos la muerte de un animal y sacarte los tuyos.- dije con un enojo actualmente normal en mí.

El solo atinó a reírse y me dio la espalda alejándose de mí.

¿¡Y el insulto! Ok, sonaba muy masoquista pero… ¿era ese chico, Malfoy?

• • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • •

Aquella mañana me había levantado con un fuerte dolor de cabeza que comenzaba a surgir muy seguido desde que entre al colegio. O más bien desde aquella noche en la que la rata de biblioteca Granger se había cruzado en mi camino, o más bien había sido la intrusa en mi lugar de descanso.

Aún no comprendía por qué había pasado todo aquello, por eso había tomado los libros que describían la sala de los menesteres en Hogwarts desde hace dos días. Y por eso mis dolores de cabeza iban aumentando, porque luchaba para ser el mejor en cada clase durante el día y en las noches me la pasaba leyendo para ver que era lo que había sucedido aquella noche.

Pues ese hecho había sido inexplicable.

Comenzaba a fastidiarme de la vida en el patético castillo, por eso me hubiera gustado irme a Durmstrang en vez, de terminar mis años escolares en Hogwarts pero mi madre y mi padre habían insistido en que era mejor terminarlos ahí para que se viera el cambio en nuestra familia.

¿Cambio?

Yo diría hipocresía, mi padre no dejaba de detestar a los muggles al igual que yo, simplemente habíamos adquirido cierta tolerancia al convivir con ellos, y más ahora con esa ridícula ley de no decir la palabra _sangresucia ,_ si no se quería sufrir las consecuencias.

Rolé los ojos pensando en lo estúpida que era aquella norma, si no estábamos diciendo más que la verdad. Pero en fin. Se tenía que respetar, y yo no quería problemas, ciertamente no quería nada.

Me alboroté el cabello y me ajuste la corbata dispuesto a salir de mí habitación, pues me moría de hambre y me urgía un buen zumo de calabaza. Cuando cerré mi habitación me puse de espaldas al pasillo y no me di cuenta cuando Pansy se puso detrás de mí.

Si no hasta que me gire para encaminarme hacía la salida.

-Hola Draquito, ¿cómo amaneciste?- dijo con aquella voz chillona que la caracterizaba, no me hubiera molestado si fuera unos dos años atrás cuando era un niñato de quinto que estaba ansioso por explorar el maravilloso mundo del sexo. ¿¡Y qué mejor que la más zorra de tu casa para conocer todo tipo de trucos!

Esbocé una sonrisa torcida que significaba más un lárgate de aquí que un agradecimiento por su preocupación, y siendo como siempre era yo le respondí.

-Todo iba bien hasta que llegaste.- después de esto me reí y la dejé atrás mientras caminaba hacía el comedor, tenía muchas ganas de desayunar y no me iba dejar engatusar por Pansy ahora.

Pero era demasiado tarde.

-¡Ay!, Draqui ¿por qué me tratas así?, yo solo venía a desearte un buen día.- dijo mientras se acercaba a mi peligrosamente y me daba un beso en la boca, se aferro a mi cuello y comenzó a abastecerse de lo que venía deseando desde que entramos.

Pero hoy no tenía ganas de devolverle el beso, por lo que me quede quieto. Y entonces vi que venía Theodore Nott y Blaise Zabinni, mis fieles amigos, quien mejor que ellos para ayudarme con la sabandija de Pansy.

-Lo llevas bien ¿eh?- me dijo Blaise para después darle un codazo a Theo –que como siempre venía distraído leyendo un libro- para que viera mi desgracia, cuando Theo alzó la mirada y se acomodó sus lentes sonrió y cerró su libro dispuesto a rescatarme junto con Blaise.

-Oye Pansy, escuche que Millicent estaba registrando tu baúl para encontrar tus zapatos Prada rojos que le gustaron el otro día.- dijo Blaise para después notar como Pansy se separaba de mi boca y lo volteaba a ver con alarma en sus ojos.

A veces me asombraba cuanto sabía de chicas, ese tipo de excusas no se le ocurren a ningún hombre. Pero bien Blaise tenía una hermana un año menor que nosotros y que se caía de buena. Lamentablemente estaba comprometida con un chico amigo de la familia de Blaise. Mi moreno amigo siempre iba con una sonrisa en el rostro capaz de alegarte en cualquier momento, al igual que Theo que siempre tenía alguna historia que contarnos. Ellos eran los únicos que hacían de este lugar un paraíso, pues después de todo lo que pasaron nuestras familias, los tres podíamos sentarnos en la orilla del lago y platicar de nuestros futuros sin el temor de que nuestros sueños no se cumplieran por cumplir como mortíos.

Les sonreí para después, soltarles a ambos.

- ¿Qué hice yo para merecer esto?- dije refiriéndome a Pansy, era tan irritante, y bien sabía que Blaise la pretendía desde hace mucho tiempo, pero ella solo tenía ojos para mí, cosa que me hostigaba a sobremanera, pero que subía mi ego un poco más. Nunca me iba a atrever a decirle a Blaise que se podía quedar con ella, porque ciertamente Pansy me hacía sentir bien algunas noches, por más egoísta que se escuchara. Aunque sabía de sobra que Blaise sabía que solo la utilizaba y jugaba con sus sentimientos, el no era capaz de decirme nada.

Por otro lado Theo siempre había estado enamorado de Lovegood, aunque no se lo había dicho nunca, Blaise y yo sabíamos que se lo soltaría antes de que terminara el año.

Íbamos rumbo al comedor cuando me dieron unas inmensas ganas de ir al baño, les comenté a los chicos que los alcanzaría después y me dirigí a los baños de chicos.

Cuando terminé y me disponía a entrar en el comedor, una mata de pelo castaño me impacto el pecho. Sin siquiera mirarla sabía perfectamente quien era.

¿Qué acaso esta chica no sabía lo desagradable que era llevar su aroma impregnado en mi ropa todo un día? Aunque me costara la impuntualidad en mi primer día de pociones tenía que cambiarme mi túnica después de desayunar.

-Ten más cuidado Granger, tu suciedad arruina mi túnica, tendré que quemarla al final del día.- o si no es que antes. Ciertamente me seguía dando asco tener que tenerla a mi alrededor, pero los insultos ya no me llenaban lo suficiente y había decidido seguir mi camino e ir a reunirme con los chicos a tener un buen desayuno.

-Vamos Theo ¿cuando se lo vas a decir?, solo la miras y la miras y nada de nada.- decía un confiado moreno que estaba a punto de meterse un bizcocho a la boca. Solo me reí al tomar asiento junto a ellos.

-¿Otra vez tratando de convencerlo para que le diga a Lovegood lo que siente?- a veces Blaise solía ser un poco impertinente, pero la paciencia de Theo era inmensa.

-Joder tíos es que ustedes no entienden, ella es delicada y diferente a las demás, no sé cómo se tome esto.

-Querrás decir Lu….- pero la mirada que Theo le echo a Blaise lo hizo callar.

-Vale chicos apúrense a comer que llegamos tarde.- dije metiéndome a la boca mi último bocado de ensalada de pollo con bacon.

Y así salimos directo hacía las aulas, pero el olor de Granger se había impregnado demasiado en mi ropa, su perfume barato amenazaba con grabarse en mi memoría si no me cambiaba ahora. Y mis amigos lo habían notada.

-¿Esa ida al baño no fue más bien una morreada con una chica? – pregunto Theo, lo cual me asombró. El chico tenía un sentido de percepción increíble. Pero esta vez había fallado.

-No, pero iré a cambiarme que el perfume barato apesta- dije mientras corría hacía las mazmorras y me adentré en mi sala común.

Me quite la túnica y decidí dejarla sobre la cama de otro para que la conservara, y así volví a salir para asistir a mi clase de pociones, me moría de ganas por entrar a la clase y conocer a la nueva maestra.

Cuando abría la puerta esta se azotó detrás de mí lo que lamentablemente captó la atención de todos en la sala.

- …Tercero, no quiero accidentes en mi laboratorio si no saben no…- la voz era de una chica, y por lo que suponía era de mi nueva maestra, y en efecto, cuando entré al aula en sí la vi parada mirándome como si hubiera cometido un crimen, y cuando mencionó mi nombre, sonreí socarrón, orgulloso de que aquella hermosura supiera mi nombre.

-¿ Me puede decir señor Malfoy por qué ha entrado así como si nada, a mi clase?- dijo mientras me cerraba el paso para llegar a mi lugar. Donde me esperaban unos risueños Theo y Blaise. Malditos, se burlaban de mí pero ya me lo cobraría.

-Porque tengo que entrar a mi clase de pociones para no defraudar a los de mi casa, puesto que soy el único de está que puede hacer una poción perfectamente.- dije alzando una ceja prepotente. Esto iba más para Blaise, que sin mí no sería capaz de pasar el curso solo.

Y entonces, lo que jamás había ocurrido, paso.

-50 puntos menos para Slytherin, ¡Oh perdóname Salazar!, pero este hijo tuyo es un idiota.- dijo mientras me fulminaba con la mirada, pero aquella hermosa expresión en el rostro de la morena no me causaba ningún miedo, aparte mi casa podía recuperarse sin problema, tome mi asiento junto a Blaise y escuche lo que la profesora me dijo después

– Y después de clases te quedaras a hacer un ensayo acerca de la práctica de hoy cariño.- dijo la joven morena para después caminar hasta su escritorio. No me había fijado en su bello trasero hasta que me dio la espalda. Era una mujer muy atractiva, lástima que fuera mi maestra de pociones, porque si no me la llevaba a la cama.

-Dios, con una maestra así aguanto dos horas seguidas con Gryffindor- le susurré a Blaise, el cual solo rió.

-Su trabajo está en el pizarrón, tiene que hacer la poción Curación de Forúnculos, así que muevan su lindo cuerpecito hacía los calderos, es para hoy.- murmuro mientras se sentaba y abría una libreta de anotaciones muy gruesa, seguramente donde hacia esos malditos apuntes sobre nosotros. Y entonces todos se posaron con su pareja delante del caldero, pero en Gryffindor siempre sobraba uno y de Slytherin también. Me reí de Hermione Granger, siempre sola, aquellos que decían ser sus amigos no estaban más en el castillo, malditos holgazanes, se habían saltado un años solo por salvar a al mundo mágico, porfavor… -Hermione Granger, hoy no trabajarás con Theodore, quiero que trabajes con el joven Malfoy.- la guapa morena habló de nuevo, y la mirada de Granger se cruzó con la mía. La suya era de horror. La mía no tenía expresión. Hoy estaba de buenas y no iba a dejar que la rata pelos de escoba me arruinara mi día. Aunque últimamente, eran mas los momentos que me hacían cruzarme con Granger seguido, y pensándolo bien, todo era desde aquella noche. Joder. _El libro tenía razón después de todo._Lo que había leído ayer, mencionaba que después de que la sala te mandara lo que necesitas, esto se verá cada día reflejado más en tu vida. Pero este no era el caso, Granger no necesitaba de mi, ni yo de ella. O tal vez ella si necesitara de mi, entendía su hambre por descubrir que era lo que se ocultaba debajo de mis bóxers, cosa que la comadreja pobretona no le había mostrado jamás.

Y ahora la fiesta comenzaba.

-Señorita Granger, ¿me podría decir que ingredientes son los de la poción que van a hacer hoy?- dijo la maestra mientras se posicionaba detrás de la gryffindor, al tiempo que tomaba uno de los frascos que estaban mal puestos junto a las manos de Granger, y por mi torpeza y por el interés de saber si sabía la respuesta y no mirar por donde iba mi mano, rocé la suya. Mi mueca de asco no tardo en aparecer, pero me sorprendió más que no contestara aún.

_Hoy era un día inolvidable, la sabelotodo de Granger no tenía la respuesta._

-Sigo esperando Hermione Granger, o ¿acaso no sabes la respuesta?- dijo la maestra mirándola retadoramente, sonreí de lado, aquella ilusa no sabía la respuesta pero yo sí. Momento de componer mi impuntualidad. Y entonces, habló más rápido de lo que me imagine.

-Ortiga seca, colmillos de serpiente aplastados, pedazos de cuerno y púas de erizo.- y entonces me di cuenta que nuestras manos aún se rozaban, se me había olvidado ese pequeño y asqueroso detalle, la separé de inmediato y me reí notando el escalofrío que le había causado aquel rocé. Lauren se había dado cuenta de todo. De eso estaba seguro, tal vez a la profesora se le había antojado también, era algo normal, traía loca a media escuela porqué a ella no.

Fue entonces cuando la profesora le obsequió 10 puntos a Gryffindor, genial.

Granger estaba conmocionada por lo que solo atiné a reírme por su falta de vida social, cuando la profesora se fue hacia la mesa del regordete de Neville, me acerque y le dije.

-Vamos Granger, yo me la sabía, pero solo esta probándote.- dije mientras soltaba un bufido burlón. Y la rata me miraba con ojos de odio, tal y como lo hacía desde primer grado.

-Cállate hurón, esos son celos.- dijo mientras me arrebataba un frasco de la mano, y ponía las cantidades exactas para elaborarla. Yo solo me limitaba a observar, trabajo fácil. Y me le quede mirando un poco curioso. La notaba rara desde aquella noche, y estaba seguro que al igual que yo ella trataba de averiguar el porqué de aquella noche.

_Porque así era de traumada, o lo mismo y ni siquiera le había importado._

¿Pero qué cojones estás pensando Draco?, me dije a mi mismo cuando recobré el sentido.

El trabajar con Granger me estaba afectando el cerebro.

-Granger si no puedes hacer la poción dime, me estás haciendo perder el tiempo- dijo mientras le quitaba el cucharón.

-Quita tus manos pálidas de mi poción, la echarás a perder.- dijo mientras me lo quitaba y suspiraba mientras me daba la espalda. ¿Por qué existían mujeres tan tercas?, ya había dado una cucharada de más.

Dios, que imbécil.

-Son dos movimientos a la derecha y cuatro a la izquierda, ya llevas 5 a la derecha, creo que la echaste a perder tú, Granger.- y se detuvo, me eché a reír por su estupidez y comencé a juntar otro frasco. Y esperaba ansioso aquella contestación que se estaba formulando en su cabeza. Solo esperaba que entre tanta mata de pelo no se le perdiera la idea.

-Cállate maldito hurón, ve por más colmillo de serpiente, aunque bueno, podemos ahorrarnos la muerte de un animal y sacarte los tuyos.- dijo con un enojo peculiar en ella.

Ese había sido bueno, pero no, aún me quedaba mucha gente por matar con estos venenosos colmillos, y no pensaba entregárselos a ella tan fácil. Solo atine a reírme y a darle la espalda dispuesto a conseguir los colmillos de aquel majestuoso animal.

Cuando regresé y estábamos a punto de echar los colmillos al caldero el timbre sonó. Deje caer más colmillos de los que debía y me alejé de ahí para salir de la clase, pues ya que había terminado no tenía nada más que hacer ahí, cuando iba por la mitad del camino, escuche una explosión.

Si, en la cara de Granger.

Sabía que después de eso vendría un reclamo.

-¡MALFOY! ERES UN…..- pero al cerrar la puerta no escuche nada más que mi hermosa risa, mofándose de la sabelotodo que no era muy lista en estos momentos.

-¿Que le hiciste a la pelo de paja?- dijo Blaise seguido de una risita que me contagió.

-Nada que no se merezca- dije mientras íbamos ya por el final del pasillo y una voz sensual y viperina me detuvo.

-A dónde vas tan rápido Malfoy, creo que te he dicho que te quedes a hacer un ensayo de la práctica, y con la pequeña explosión que causaste limpiaras el Aula junto con Granger…AHORA.- la voz de la profesora era tan determinada que solo atine a asentir y tragar saliva. Era muy guapa pero no dudaba ni un segundo porque la habían contratado, si era la viva imagen de Snape, solo que en mujer. Blaise desapareció y me quede solo.

Genial.

Ahora tenía que enfrentarme con Granger y sufrir las humillaciones de fregar un piso con ella.

La profesora abrió la puerta y nos encerró a la rata y a mí en el aula, como si me dieran muchas ganas de desobedecerla después de que le bajara 50 puntos a mi casa. No iba a buscar más razones para que mi casa terminara odiándome. Y cuando escuché que se alejaba, me adentré de lleno al aula dejando el angosto corredor de entrada para limpiar el desastre que me había divertido segundos antes.

Pero lo que vi, no me hizo mucha gracia.

Solo había sido una pequeña broma.

¿Por qué era tan sensible y tonta? ¡Ya ni Pansy!

Granger estaba llorando de espaldas a mí, y parecía no darse cuenta que la estaba observando.

¿Y ahora qué?

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o**

_¿Que tal? espero les haya gustado, ¿Porque Hermione se habrá puesto así con una simple bromita?, o tal vez, haya causado estragos en Hermione. ¿Que tal la personalidad de Ginny? me ha dado mucha risa la forma parlanchina de este personaje, espero y a ustedes les agrade esta faceta de ella. Y...¿Que les parece a Nott con Lovegood? __Ciertamente me encanta esa pareja No tanto como Draco y Hermione, pero me gustan. Bueno, ¿Qué pasara?, descubrámoslo en el próximo capitulo. A mas tardar el fin de semana lo tienen, si no es que antes. _

_Besos chicas, espero les haya gustado._


	3. Te odio, sí a tí

_¡Hola chicas!, aquí les traigo el capítulo dos, espero que les guste, ¿Por qué Hermione habrá soltado a llorar?, ¿tanto significa para ella el desprecio de Malfoy? O simplemente no soporta el maltrato de este. Leamos aquí._

**Nota**_**: **_**Mi amigo Roberto ya no podrá continuar el proyecto conmigo por problemas personales, pero me lo currare yo sola así que ya veremos que tal. Espero sus comentarios de este capítulo y espero sea de su agrado.**

****DISCLAIMER: ****_Todo pertecene a J.K Rowing, excepto los personajes inventados por nosotros. La trama del libro sigue igual excepto el amor entre los dos personajes._

* * *

><p>PLACENTERA ILUSIÓN<p>

Capitulo 2

**Te odio. Sí a ti.**

¿Cuando me había descuidado?, me sentía tan frágil y perdida en esos momentos, mi cara llena de raspones y hollín que había producido la poción al explotar, o mejor dicho, la explosión que Malfoy había provocado.

Yo era Hermione Granger.

Yo jamás me equivocaba en una poción.

Equivocarme ahora no era lo mejor, y menos frente a Malfoy, el me estaba sacando de quicio, sin la compañía de Harry y Ron me era difícil contener mis impulsos de partirle la cara como en tercer grado. Me molestaba su mera presencia, y me venía preguntando cómo a pesar de ser tan diferentes habíamos pensado lo mismo para que la sala me mandara al mismo sitio que él. ¿Era acaso que necesitábamos lo mismo?, siendo así, ¿Qué necesitaba?

Esa noche había salido después del toque de queda, porque Croockshanks había regresado al mundo mágico. Cuando llego solo se acostó y se durmió. El era mi única esperanza para saber cómo estaban mis padres, su llegada me hizo perder la razón. Por eso había salido tan tarde, porque mi corazón y mi cerebro comenzaron a imaginarse lo peor. Hasta que me quedé observando a mi peludo gato pelirrojo, traía un pergamino colgado del cuello, era chico pero fácil de leer. Cuando lo leí se me calló de las manos.

_Señorita Granger:_

_Hemos descubierto que ha estado vigilando a su familia desde la guerra con su gato, recordemos que si aplico el hechizo era para ponerlos a salvo, el ministerio se hace cargo de sus padres ahora, se le avisara cualquier altercado, usted no tiene de que preocuparse, hemos regresado a su gato a casa, él pertenece con usted. Sin más por el momento nos despedimos._

_El ministerio._

El ministerio había descubierto mi plan, y el hechizo que le había puesto a Croockshanks para que me pudiera enterar de todo lo que ocurría con mis padres. Ya no tenía otra forma de saber que era de ellos.

Y ciertamente esa noche me cambio la vida.

Primera, porque me desprendieron de lo único que me daba fuerzas para continuar en mi vida.

Segunda, porque me había encontrado con quien menos quería aquella noche.

Tercera, porque me había empeñado en seguir mi vida como yo quería.

Ya se había acabado la guerra, no tenía más preocupaciones, y mis amigos estaban conmigo, al menos por cartas. Pero ahora sentada en el aula con mi ropa manchada me sentía más sola que nadie en este mundo. Y más porque lo que me acababa de llegar en aquella lechuza negra no se me hacía normal.

Tenía miedo.

Y sabía que decía.

Solo podría significar una cosa, y sabía de qué se trataba.

Mis padres habían fallecido, lo sabía y lo sentía. Tomé la carta entre mis manos y comencé a leer, era del ministerio.

_Señorita Granger:_

_Por este medio nos lamentamos en comunicarle que sus padres han fallecido en un accidente mientras regresaban de un viaje de negocios. Lo sentimos mucho, pero nuestra labor ya ha terminado con sus padres. No se preocupe por los papeles del funeral, ya han sido arreglados. Lamentamos mucho su pérdida Srita. Granger, y esperamos que eso no baje su rendimiento académico._

_El ministerio._

Me puse a llorar sin más, no me medí. Sabía que aquello me destrozaría día tras día. Sabía que ahora estaba más sola que nadie en este mundo. Sabía que si no hacía de mi vida un éxito iba a colapsar en cualquier momento. Y me sentía miserable.

-Lo siento Granger- dijo la maestra Applewhite mientras me daba un abrazo y me acariciaba el cabello.- Yo también pasé por lo mismo, pero los míos tuvieron una muerte peor, no espero que esto te consuele, pero al menos ellos no sufrieron tanto, imagínate que tu no hayas hecho lo que hiciste, fue muy valiente de tu parte. Al menos los tuyos no sufrieron en manos de Voldemort, piénsalo.- y con esto me dio un apretón en el brazo y salió del aula.

No me había dado cuenta de su presencia, pero ella se había dado cuenta de lo que me había sucedido. Ciertamente comenzaba a pensar que Lauren Applewhite había llegado a esta escuela por una razón. Y que sabía mucho acerca de todos nosotros. Por algo la profesora Mcgonagall la había escogido. Y no dudaría el porqué…

Me dejé llevar por las lágrimas, y medité lo que me había dicho la profesora, _"Al menos los tuyos no sufrieron en manos de Voldemort", _ eso solo podía significar que sus padres habían muerto así.

Los míos no habían sufrido.

La puerta se abrió y pensé que sería ella, pero las lágrimas no dejaban de salir por mis ojos. Y me sentía deshecha, estaba dispuesta a recoger todo el desorden, solo necesitaba un momento más…

-¡Hey rata!, ¿vas a limpiar o qué?- alcé mi vista para ver de quien se trataba y me limpie las lágrimas para empezar a recoger lo que me correspondía.

El solo me miraba.

Había notado su cara sin expresión, suponiendo que me encontraba así por su culpa, pero en sus ojos pude ver la sorpresa. Y ciertamente ahora no tenía ganas de escucharlo.

-Mira estúpido, no estoy de humor para soportar tus insultos y menos para seguir tus ordenes, así que cállate y recoge lo que te corresponde.- dije mientras con mi varita lanzaba un _reparo_ hacía el caldero que se había hecho añicos.

Las palabras salieron de mi boca sin siquiera meditarlas, el pergamino que tenía en las manos había caído al suelo, y yo seguía empeñada con mi tarea de limpiar por el simple hecho de querer salir de ahí y echarme a llorar en mi cama como quería.

Como ciertamente, necesitaba.

El seguía callado, yo no quería si quiera mirarlo, pero su varita apuntándome me hizo cambiar de opinión.

-Me llamo Draco Malfoy, para ti Señor Malfoy. Así que no me des órdenes- y típico de él, no hubo explicaciones. Solo apuntándome dijo:

-Reparo- y comenzó a reírse. Lo mire con cara rara pues no había salido nada de la varita y su burla estaba fuera de lugar. Noté como se acercaba y me miraba con desdén, con aquella mirada que siempre recordaría.

Sabía perfectamente lo que venía.

-Impura malnacida.- dijo mirándome desde la punta de mi cabeza hasta mi calzado. No supe como lo mire en ese momento pero el solo atino a alzar una ceja rubia que formaba un perfecto arco por encima de sus ojos.

Y su risa volvió.

-No funciono el hechizo contigo, no tienes reparo...- dijo caminando en círculos alrededor mío. Yo estaba estática, ¿qué hacía yo parada sin defenderme?

Muy fácil.

No tenía el humor.

Y él era Malfoy.

-Mira tu cabello, tan feo como un estropajo barato. Tu cuerpo como una bolsa de papas, sin forma. ¡Y tus dientes! Por dios, más chuecos que los de la rata de la zanahoria.- su voz destilaba veneno en cada palabra, y yo estaba tirada ahí sin saber cómo reaccionar.

Porque ahora no quería pelear, solo quería llorar, pero no frente a él.

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, y no por mis padres, si no por sus palabras, sí. Al fin Draco Malfoy había derribado la muralla anti-Insultos de mi corazón, que se había desmoronado gracias a todo lo que me acontecía.

Disertaciones.

Y lágrimas.

-Presumes de ser un hombre de bien, pero yo no único que veo es un niño malcriado que jamás lucha por lo que quiere, porque todo se lo consigue su papi. Dime Malfoy, ¿De qué presumes?, ¿alguna vez has conocido el verdadero significado de felicidad? Créeme, podrás ser un niño bonito, pero eso no compra amigos ni amor verdadero. Bien dicen…Careces de lo que presumes.- aquella no era mi voz, aquella no era yo. De cualquier forma, siempre que me sentía mal sentimentalmente, mi alma se desenvolvía que daba miedo, y eso fue exactamente lo que sucedió.

Con mi varita repare el ultimo gramo que quedaba de basura y sin siquiera mirarlo me fui del aula.

No obtuve respuesta, no hubo insultos.

_Solo hubo silencio. _

Había dado en el clavo, y esperaba que no volviese a molestarme. Ahora caminaba sin rumbo fijo por el castillo, no tenía ganas de regresar a mi habitación, solo quería estar sola, en algún lugar lamentándome sola.

Los terrenos eran perfectos. Aquel lugar perfecto junto al lago, donde solíamos ir mis amigos y yo.

Harry y Ron.

¿Dónde estarían ahora?

Cuando llegue corrí hacía nuestro árbol y me acomodé, lejos de todos podía llorar, sollozar e incluso gemir, sabía que nadie me escucharía.

Y así fue.

Lloré casi toda la tarde, y me quede dormida debajo del árbol. Aquella noche soñé que estaba en un departamento en Londres Muggle, era de lujo y estaba viendo todo Londres desde mi balcón.

Y detrás de mí se escuchó una voz, sabía de quien era pero no quería aceptarlo.

_Era su voz._

-Esto era lo que necesitaba.- cuando me giraba para verlo, todo se desvanecía, y yo caía en un abismo negro y profundo. Y sentí miedo. Porque eso era exactamente lo que yo necesitaba.

Y lo supe, supe que ambos queríamos lo mismo. Pero no sabía cómo era eso posible. Y comencé a decirme a mi misma que había sido la euforia del momento y que el sueño no significaba nada.

Y entonces cuando volvía a aquel departamento, aterrizando de aquel profundo abismo, desperté.

Estaba en mi habitación con las cortinas cerradas. Una nota descansaba sobre mis sabanas que cubrían mi cuerpo.

_Pequeña Miss Perfecta:_

_Me has dado un susto de muerte Granger, recupérate pronto, tienes muchas pociones que echar a perder._

_Lauren Applewhite._

Me reí y ciertamente eso me había hecho olvidar que ayer habían fallecido mis padres, aquella noche había decidido no recordarlo, y hacer como ellos. Seguir adelante sin saber del pasado.

De alguna forma tenía que lograrlo. Y entonces me gire en mi cama y note que Croockshanks yacía dormido junto a mí. No pude evitar acariciarlo y darle un beso, el ministerio tenía razón. Pertenecía a mi lado.

Era martes, tenía que alistarme para mis clases, y hoy tenía las dos primeras horas libres.

Aprovecharía ese tiempo para ir a la lechuzería y mandarles cartas a Harry y Ron, después desayunaría.

Me levante y me fui a la ducha, pero en el momento en que estaba entrando una pelirroja me atrapo entre sus brazos.

-Hermione, cuanto lo siento, Ron me ha mandado una carta diciéndome que te mimara mucho ahora que paso lo de tus padres y he notado que Harry y Ron te han mandado dos cartas. No te preocupes linda todo va a estar bien- su voz se quebró, estaba llorando.

-Ginny, estoy bien.- dije mientras me deshacía de sus abrazos y me metía a la ducha. Me sumergí en la tina y comencé a llorar. No iba a ser fácil pero podría soportarlo. Me gustaba llorar en la ducha, pues no se notaba la diferencia del agua y tus lágrimas.

Me quede un rato más ahí disfrutando del olor a melocotón de mi gel de ducha y enjabonando mi cabello con shampoo del mismo aroma. Dediqué media hora a esto y cuando salí mi uniforme ya estaba ahí. Me seque con magia y me lo puse.

Entonces me mire en el espejo y sonreí amargamente. Malfoy tenía razón, mi pelo era un asco, mis dientes estaban un poco desalineados y mi cuerpo enfundado en aquel uniforme sin curvas se veía opaco. Pero yo sabía que no lo era.

Todo tenía compostura.

Y entonces con un movimiento de varita me alise el cabello y lo recogí en una coleta. Me coloqué un listón rojo y un flequillo caía a un lado de mi rostro. Me ricé las pestañas y aplique un poco de rímel, coloqué delicadamente la brocha del rubor en mis mejillas dándoles un color rosa pálido que hacía que mis ojos dorados brillaran con intensidad. Mis labios estaban cubiertos con gloss transparente, pues el color rosado de mis labios no necesitaba más color.

Y entonces me mire de nuevo. Algo me faltaba….

Los dientes.

Bien, con un movimiento de varita los alineé y los blanqueé un poco, y habían quedado perfectos.

Mi cuerpo era lo único que no había compuesto, pues no lo necesitaba, el uniforme me quedaba grande, pero no iba a lucirme, estaba ahí por estudios.

Cuando salí del baño Ginny me esperaba.

-Hermy, se que suele ser difícil, pero yo estoy….- no la deje continuar, pues le lance una mirada fría e inexpresiva.

-No quiero hablar del tema Ginevra, lo he dejado todo atrás, no hagas esto más difícil.- y con esto abrí la puerta de los dormitorios, y tome las cartas que estaban sobre mi escritorio y salí directo al gran comedor.

Cuando llegué ahí, me sorprendió ver que estaba lleno. Tomé asiento donde siempre y pude notar que Malfoy me miraba, levante la vista y el solo alzó la barbilla desafiante. Pero después su expresión se relajó. Y desvió la mirada.

¿Qué había sido eso?

¿Rendición?

Pero supe que eso jamás sucedería y que hoy había corrido con suerte, pero entonces recordé que ayer había olvidado la carta que anunciaba la muerte de mis padres en el salón, y que tal vez el la había leído.

Demonios.

Entonces él sabía lo que me sucedía. Ya no era mi secreto.

Ahora era de ambos.

O tal vez lo había difundido en todo Slytherin para que yo fuera la burla de su casa.

_Pero ningún Slytherin me miraba, excepto él._

_Draco Malfoy._

Seguía mirándome, como cazador expectante a cualquier movimiento de su presa.

Me serví sumo y jugueteé con las cartas mientras comía un bocadillo de bacon. Cuando terminé limpié mis labios con la servilleta y me levanté de mi lugar para salir a la lechuzería. La cuál estaba en el séptimo piso. Cuando las escaleras me llevaron hasta allá respire profundo el aire puro que había y me hizo recordar los fines de semana que pasaba con los chicos aquí arriba. Sonreí mientras que le ordenaba a la lechuza lo que tenía que mandar y a donde. Eran cartas escritas días anteriores. Y cuando se enviaron me quede observando a las lechuzas que sobrevolaban el castillo buscando el camino más cercano a su destino. Y entonces una lechuza negra con ojos verdes se paro frente a mí, apoyándose en el barandal donde segundos antes reposaban mis manos.

Chilló y entonces supe que quería una galleta, pero eso solo ocurría cuando la mercancía era para ti. Me gire para ver si no estaba estorbando a alguien para que recogiera su paquete, pero no había nada y entonces la lechuza pico mi mano.

-¿Estás segura?- y entonces, sus esmeraldas brillaron con irritación y comenzó a mover el cuello, rogando que se lo quitara. Le di su bocadillo y esta voló dejándome el pequeño y frágil paquete en mis manos.

Lo abrí.

Y cuando lo saqué me congelé. Era un collar, un relicario para ser más específicos, era un libro que tenía un listón negro atado en un moño que estaba encima del librillo anudado al collar que era del oro blanco más fino que hubiera imaginado. Cuando lo abrí estaba una foto de mis padres, no era mágica, y estaba a blanco y negro lo cual supuse que fue sacada de El Profeta esta mañana, anunciando que los padres muggles de la mejor amiga de Harry Potter habían muerto. Escrito seguramente por Rita, pero no me importaba en ese momento, pues aunque la maestra de pociones había adoptado aquel apodo molesto que Rita le había puesto en cuarto grado, en lo único en lo que su mente se pudo concentrar fue en aquel relicario que yacía en sus manos. Pues el que hubiera comprado aquel regalo había gastado una millonada y sabía perfectamente lo que me acontecía.

Había una nota con perfecta caligrafía dentro de la fina caja negra.

Solo decía dos palabras, pero la caligrafía lo hacía ver tan sentimental que me puse a llorar en ese momento. Y me repetí aquellas palabras durante el resto del día:

_Ya pasará_

Guardé la nota en mi bolsillo y bajé a la primera clase del día, Runas.

No sin antes colocarme el hermoso relicario que un desconocido me había regalado.

• • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • •

Si no quería estar más tiempo soportando la presencia de la _sangresucia _tendría que empezar a hacerlo yo solo.

-¡Hey rata!, ¿vas a limpiar o qué?- dije mientras soltaba una risita después de eso, de todas maneras ella era la que debía hacerlo no yo. Ella había sido la estúpida que lo había echado a perder todo.

La mire con descaro. Esperando a su intento de insulto.

-Mira estúpido, no estoy de humor para soportar tus insultos y menos para seguir tus ordenes, así que cállate y recoge lo que te corresponde.- dijo que de su varita lanzaba un _reparo_ hacía el caldero que se había hecho añicos cuando mi magnifica explosión se había producido.

Sus palabras me irritaron, como se atrevía esa maldita hija de muggles a insultarme de la nada.

Y entonces me acerque a ella retándole con la mirada, no iba a ensuciarme las manos lanzándole un _crucio_ como sé merecía. Mi padre siempre me decía que las heridas psicológicas siempre tardaban más en cicatrizar. Y entonces le apunte con mi varita directo a la cara.

-Me llamo Draco Malfoy, para ti Señor Malfoy. Así que no me des órdenes- dije sin más mientras le lanzaba una mirada de asco, que ciertamente sentía en esos momentos.

-Reparo- susurré firmemente para luego reírme, viendo como no salía nada de mi varita. Su cara se torno de sorpresa y ciertamente no sabía cómo reaccionar, pero el odio y la diversión que sentía en esos momentos me estaba calentando la sangre.

-Impura malnacida.- dije mirándole desde la punta de su cabeza hasta mi calzado. Alcé una ceja y sin pudor le ofrecí una mueca de repulsión absoluta hacía los de su raza sin ningún arrepentimiento.

Y me volví a reír.

-No funciono el hechizo contigo, no tienes reparo...- dije caminando en círculos alrededor de su asqueroso cuerpo. Estaba estática, podía notar su nerviosismo, y su torpeza, pues no se movía ni un centímetro.

No se movía.

No tenía el valor.

Era una débil sin sus amigos.

-Mira tu cabello, tan feo como un estropajo barato. Tu cuerpo como una bolsa de papas, sin forma. ¡Y tus dientes! Por dios, más chuecos que los de la rata de la zanahoria.- mi voz destilaba veneno en cada palabra, y ella estaba tirada ahí sin saber cómo reaccionar.

Entonces poco a poco note como sus ojos escocían de lagrimas, las cuales solo querían salir y derramarse por sus sucias mejillas.

Entonces su voz quebró el silencio que nos rodeaba.

-Presumes de ser un hombre de bien, pero yo no único que veo es un niño malcriado que jamás lucha por lo que quiere, porque todo se lo consigue su papi. Dime Malfoy, ¿De qué presumes?, ¿alguna vez has conocido el verdadero significado de felicidad? Créeme, podrás ser un niño bonito, pero eso no compra amigos ni amor verdadero. Bien dicen…Careces de lo que presumes.- sus palabras atravesaron mi ser como dagas de doble filo, corrompiendo cada pedazo de mi ser.

Pues lo peor de todo, era que tenía razón.

Cuando se fue, Lauren entró.

-Es que no pueden estar un minuto sin pelear.- dijo mientras me entregaba el pergamino y una pluma para que empezara el molesto ensayo. Yo me olvidé de lo que Granger me dijo y comencé mi ensayo, minutos después lo había terminado con perfecta caligrafía y excelente información.

Era muy bueno en pociones, y la profesora lo admitió dándole 20 puntos a la casa por mi ensayo. Sonreí autosuficiente pues yo había conseguido 20 puntos hoy, cuando la rata solo había conseguido 10 en todo el día. Y me dispuse a recoger la basura restante del aula antes de irme, como la sexy profesora lo había ordenado.

Entonces fue cuando encontré el pergamino que Granger traía en las manos.

Y cuando lo leí me quede helado. Me sentí como una basura, más de lo que ya me sentía en mi vida. Y me imaginé en su lugar. Perdiendo a mi madre y a mi padre. Y un escalofrío pasó por mi espalda. Tenía miedo y por primera vez me quebranté por dentro.

Me guarde la carta en el bolsillo y salí de ahí a toda prisa. Me despedí de la profesora y me encamine hacía mi dormitorio, no tenía ninguna clase lo que restaba del día. Y me daba tiempo para comprar un regalo a la impura, pues de todas formas, si a mí me llegara a pasar eso me sentiría realmente mal. Y aunque la odiara, en ese momento me daba lástima. Y me pregunte porque había arriesgado todo por ayudar a San Potter. La fidelidad de los Gryffindor, apestaba. Pero en ese momento, me di cuenta que si estuviera o no Granger con ellos sería lo mismo, pues existía algo llamado destino que actuaría tarde o temprano.

Y entonces, decidí por ir a Hogsmade y comprarle un relicario. La joyería que mi mama solía visitar cuando sus amigas perdían a un familiar se encontraba cerca de las afueras del pueblo, y no tendría que caminar tan lejos para regresar de nuevo al castillo.

En cuanto lo vi supe que era para ella, pues aunque era una burla, era perfecto para ella, un libro que dentro tuviera la fotografía de sus difuntos padres. Cuando lo compre había gastado una cantidad considerable. Regañándome a mí mismo por haber gastado en ella mucho dinero lo empaqueté rápido antes de arrepentirme, y como había una tarjeta en la caja decidí escribirle algo.

Nada se me ocurría.

Hasta que con mi letra, impulsado por mí lástima escribí:

_Ya pasará._

Y así mande a llamar a Vartemius y puse el paquete cuidadosamente en su cuello. Sabía que le llegaría tarde, puesto que Vartemius era un imbécil para encontrar a los destinarios, pero era la única lechuza de los Malfoy en Hogwarts.

De regreso a casa el camino fue tan tranquilo que me olvide de Granger concentrándome en lo que tenía que hacer ese fin de semana y satisfecho con mi obra benéfica de la semana me encerré en mi habitación al llegar al castillo, y esperé al desayuno con ansias por ver como lucía aquella joya en Granger.

Sin saber porque, sentía curiosidad de ver su expresión.

Y cuando desperté Me duche rápido rociando mi perfume de menta por todos los lugares que acostumbraba y me vestí elegante con mi uniforme de los pies a la cabeza en completo orden. Mi cabello ya no iba todo hacía atrás, si no que optaba por peinarlo a un lado.

Me dirigí hacía el Gran Comedor sin esperar siquiera a mis amigos y me senté en la mesa observando cómo llegaba la gente, tenía las primeras dos horas libres, pues me tocaba Runas. Este año sería muy ligera a pesar de ser el último. Y cuando mis ojos enfocaron a una castaña mi mente solo atinó a enfocarse en su cuello.

No lo llevaba.

Maldito Vartemius, cuanto tardaría.

Entonces, una idea retorcida surcó mi mente. Realmente prohibida pero que me entretendría durante mis dos horas libres. Quería ver la expresión de la rata al ver el collar.

Y cuando mi mirada se cruzó con la suya, sus ojos dorados me derribaron, aunque mi orgullo estaba intocable en estos días, alcé la barbilla en señal de reto. Pero me detuve y note que en sus ojos se reflejaba un inmenso dolor y odio.

Sonreí para mis adentros y desvié mi mirada a su aspecto.

Se había arreglado.

Así que en cierta forma mis palabras la hicieron recapacitar.

Y entonces se levantó de su asiento y se marchó. Pansy entró al mismo tiempo que ella salía y la señal de largarme de ahí llego.

Me levanté y apuradamente salí de ahí.

Siguiéndola por todo el castillo llegamos al Séptimo piso, donde estaba al aire libre, entre las varias estanterías de cartas y pedidos jamás recogidos se encontraba ella al lado de barandal, cuando vi que enviaba dos cartas, note una mancha negra viniendo hacía ella, me escondí, pues Vartemius sería capaz de descubrirme y entonces espié todo el espectáculo.

Le hablaba a la lechuza y cuando esta se fue abrió el paquete, su cara fue de asombro, pues hasta yo mismo me había sorprendido recortando minuciosamente la foto sin vida de sus padres del profeta.

Y entonces comenzó a llorar.

Supe inmediatamente que había leído la carta, y con una sonrisa en la cara se colocó el relicario y salió de ahí.

Me quede sin saber qué hacer. Me daba asco a mí mismo, por haber tenido esos detalles tan sentimentales con una impura. Pero me recordé a mi mismo que algún día yo tendría que pasar por aquello.

Cuando bajé del séptimo piso me fije en la hora, había gastado mis dos horas libres en ver a la impura de Granger y tras estar meditando entre esperar a Nott y a Zabinni me decidí por llegar yo solo a la clase de Runas. La cuál solo tomábamos cinco personas.

Theodore, Blaise, Lovegood, Granger y Yo.

Y que hayan cambiado al profesor me molestaba, tenía entendido que sería un hombre otra vez.

Cuando llegué al aula, como siempre y para mi mala suerte había llegado tarde. Cuando abrí la puerta el pequeño alumnado se giró hacia mí.

-Joven Malfoy, bienvenido a la clase de Runas.- el chico, o más bien el profesor que era casi de mi misma edad, o al menos eso aparentaba, se dirigía a mi todo relajado.- Bien me dijo mi hermana de su impuntualidad, pero pensé que mi clase le era más entretenida.- dijo mientras señalaba el asiento situado hasta adelante y que no estaba por parejas. Ahora era yo quien sobraba.

Mire al profesor Applewhite, pues siendo hermano de Lauren era obvio su apellido, y me reí.

-No piense por mí.- dije mientras me sentaba y cruzaba mis brazos para después ponerle atención al patético niño bonito que creía saber dar una clase.

-Mi nombre es Austin Applewhite, como supongo ya habrán deducido. Es un gusto tenerlos como alumnos, y viendo que el grupo es reducido, creo que podremos aprender magníficamente.- dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo a las señoritas que se agrupaban en la parte izquierda del aula.

Me gire hacía ellas y vi como Lovegood y Granger sonreían tontamente, y detrás de mi escuché como Theo bufaba de puros celos, con un Blaise riéndose junto de él.

-Me da gusto ver que hay varios Slytherin que se apuntaron a esta clase, ser jefe de esta casa me va a encantar.- dijo mientras se giraba y escribía con magia en el pizarrón.

Nuevo jefe de casa.

Me quitaría mi título de príncipe de Slytherin.

Debía aceptarlo, el chico tenía elegancia, era orgulloso, tenía un buen nivel de ego, y era un cara bonita, su cabello era negro como la noche y sus ojos verdes con destellos dorados hacían contraste con sus pecas y su pálida piel. Ciertamente era un reto para los tres hombres más guapos de todo Hogwarts, Theo, Blaise y yo no teníamos competencia, hasta ahora.

Estaba seguro que su llegada iba a ser un peligro, al igual que Lauren para las chicas.

¿Por qué Hogwarts se había convertido en un colegio de maestros jóvenes?

Y entonces la voz de Granger me saco de mis pensamientos.

-Sto ancora pensando a quella notte, mi chiedo perché la destinazione è  
>succo di frutta come bene?, abbiamo bisogno della stessa cosa? <strong>(1)<strong>- el tono tan elegante con el que lo menciono me hizo regresar al aula.

Austin me miraba con descaro con una sonrisa socarrona, y obviamente eso me hizo cambiar mi humor, parecía que los Applewhite estaban aquí para meterse en asuntos que no les importaban pero lo que ocurrió a continuación, lo que salió exactamente de los labios de aquel nuevo profesor me heló la piel.

Había escuchado la frase de Granger, y ciertamente, se me había helado la sangre de saber a lo que se refería, y entonces mi mirada se fue al cuello de Granger, lo traía y estaba a la vista de todos.

Eso me hizo sentir como si Granger desde el momento en que se lo puso fuera de mi propiedad. Como perro fiel a su amo, y me hizo recordar la frase, entonces, ¿Ella también pensaría en aquella noche, tanto como yo?

-Malfoy, responde a aquella frase, es parte de la práctica de las lenguas románticas.- dijo el profesor con un tono burlón que me irritó a sobremanera, ese niño bonito me daría dolores de cabeza frecuentes.

Granger miraba su mesa sorprendida, pues ninguno esperábamos aquel reto por parte de mi jefe de casa y yo.

Pero accedí a su petición con esmero.

-Non ho bisogno lo stesso del vostro Mezzosangue **(2)**- y entonces el aula guardó silencio.

Todos sabíamos el significado de aquellas palabras.

_Y fue entonces cuando el oro y la plata se encontraron._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hola! <strong>__Perdonen la demora, he tenido mucha tarea y he estado ocupada, y se que este capítulo es un poco aburrido, pero era necesario para lo demás. Gracias por que están alerta a mi historia, he notado que me ponen como Favorite Author, lo cual me hace sentir muy alagada, y también que ponen este Fic como Favorite Story ylo ponen también en Story Alert. Pero me encantaría que me dejaran reviews, no saben lo feliz que me hacen cuando leo uno. Me motiva a seguir escribiendo. Espero que les haya gustado, y ya saben no soy muy buena con la personalidad de Draco así que se aceptan tomatazos. _

_**Traducciónes: (1) **__Todavía estoy__pensando en__esa noche,__me pregunto ¿por qué__el destino lo quiso__así__?, ¿necesitamos__la misma cosa?_

_**(2) **__Yo no necesito lo mismo que tu, sangresucia._

_**Sin más me despido chicas.**_

_Las quiero, un beso._

**La morocha.**


	4. Tu primera visita a la biblioteca

PLACENTERA ILUSIÓN

Capitulo 3

**Tu primera visita a la biblioteca. Parte I**

-Non ho bisogno lo stesso del vostro Mezzosangue- y entonces el aula guardó silencio.

Todos sabíamos el significado de aquellas palabras.

_Y fue entonces cuando el oro y la plata se encontraron._

Ciertamente había dicho aquellas palabras, para conocer la reacción de Draco. Pero el nuevo profesor de Runas me había pillado retándolo a contestarme.

Y fue entonces cuando sus desagradables palabras salieron de su viperina boca. No iba a ocurrir nada, pues la palabra "_sangresucia" _había sido pronunciada en otro idioma, aún así el significado era el mismo, y había causado en mí una herida semejante a la que hace un puñal. Suspiré profundo y regresé la vista a mi profesor, que me miraba con una ceja alzada y su expresión de coqueteo había cambiado a una similar a la de aquel horrible elfo que nos había ayudado a encontrar el relicario de Regulus A. Black. La de un odio por las sangresucia.

Y como no esperarlo del jefe de casa de las serpientes. Noté que se había dado cuenta que había descifrado su mirada y solo atinó a sonreír, a diferencia de su hermana el parecía ser encantador pero con un enigma en sus ojos que las chicas morían por descubrir, no podía negarlo era un deidad y un regalo de la naturaleza, pues con aquella mirada dorada podía cautivar a cualquiera, y qué decir de su cuerpo. Indudablemente le hacía honor a su casa.

-Creo señor Malfoy, que su comentario estuvo muy fuera de lugar, pues todos los que estamos aquí sabemos el idioma y dedujimos que la Señorita Granger lo ha sacado de un libro de amor, pero viendo su reacción parece que le quedo el saco a usted.- dijo el morocho sonriendo tan sensualmente, que tuve que morderme el labio para no suspirar, pues un hoyuelo travieso se había formado en su mejilla.

La reacción de Draco tuvo que haberse grabado, pues la cara de humillación de ese momento no se repetiría en un buen tiempo, y eso todos pudimos notarlo, pues el chiflido burlón de Blaise lo saco de sus ensoñaciones y este solo soltó una risita.

-Discúlpeme profesor, pero en lo que a mí concierne esto es una clase de Runas, no un confesionario amoroso, así que si no le molesta, ¿Podría iniciar de lleno con la clase?- y efectuó una de las sonrisas más irónicas que jamás haya visto de él, y eso es decir demasiado. El profesor Applewhite solo atino a fulminarlo con la mirada para después proceder a la explicación de la lengua Italiana, sus antepasados y sus usos en la poesía.

Nada que no conociera.

Y después de unos largos minutos, el timbre que anunciaba la salida de clases sonó. Ansiosa por ir a disfrutar de la comida me paré inmediatamente y salí del Aula, pero Luna me detuvo con su mano y me abrazó. No dijo nada más. A veces me encantaba que Luna fuera así, la clase de chica que sabía que te sucedía y estaba contigo sin ser un estorbo.

-Hermione, es hermoso. Me ha gustado desde que lo vi, te sienta muy bien.- y con esto se dio la media vuelta y se fue. Me reí pues sabía perfectamente que Luna solía ser muy rara a veces, pero eso no afectaba nuestro lazo de amistad. A mí me encantaba platicar con ella, no solo por lo divertido que resultaba hacerlo, si no porque la amistad que te entregaba Luna siempre era sincera.

Me dirigí hacia el comedor bajando por las escaleras movedizas, y sin saber el porqué, o más bien tratando de negarlo, llegué al séptimo piso. Como en la mañana, las palabras de Malfoy resonaban en mi mente, tal vez el tenía razón.

Un momento.

Era la segunda vez en este día que me atrevía a darle la razón al asqueroso hurón. Vaya día.

Seguí caminando sin rumbo hasta que de repente una puerta se materializó frente a mí, mi respiración se cortó aumentando los latidos de mi corazón, pero fue inútil. Salí corriendo de ahí sin el valor de abrir la puerta y entrar a ver si él estaba ahí dentro.

Lo que era prácticamente imposible, pero que por una extraña razón albergaba en mí la esperanza de que fuera cierto.

Supuse que era la falta de alimento y el hambre que se hacía saber por los ruidos de mi estomago por lo que me apuré a bajar al comedor, entrar por unos bocados y salir a toda prisa de ahí.

Llevaba días planeando leer todos los libros que escondieran secretos, datos curiosos, y hasta la historia misma de la Sala de los Menesteres, pero no había nadie que me autorizara la salida de los libros, pues Hogwarts no había encontrado aún una bibliotecaria.

Cuando me encaminé hacia mi santuario note que entraban y salían chicos y chicas con libros, eso solo significaba que ya había una bibliotecaria, pero entonces me encontré con que Pansy, Daphne y Millicent estaban ahí también.

Cosa extraña teniendo en cuenta que las tres Slytherin carecían de interés por la lectura, y porque no, de intelecto también.

Apresurando el paso, entre en mi santuario. Todo estaba como la última vez que lo visité, con excepción de la gran masa de chicos que se arremolinaban en el escritorio de la bibliotecaria, que en estos momentos estaba atendiendo a un animado Blaise Zabini.

Genial.

-Señorita Granger, es un gusto que después de las clases venga a tomar unos libros para reforzar el conocimiento. – su voz se asemejaba a la del coro celestial, o tal vez estaba exagerando.

Ladeé mi cabeza para mirarlo sobre el hombro, trague saliva mientras le sonreía con sinceridad.

Era el profesor Austin.

- Pues ya ve, necesito unos libros que me sacaran de muchas dudas, y creo que al fin podré sacarlos, con permiso profesor.- y con esto me adentré a la biblioteca, notando como todas las chicas ahí presentes me fulminaban con la mirada, esto me hizo tragar gordo, pero pronto caí en la cuenta de que había sido, porque me había detenido para hablar con el profesor más guapo de todo Hogwarts, y por un momento sonreí socarrona.

Todas estaban celosas, que bien.

Me dirigí rápido hacia mi cometido, tenía que encontrar esos libros que me permitieran saber que había ocurrido aquella noche, pero cuando llegué al espacio en donde se suponía había 7 libros que describían a la perfección la Sala, no estaban.

-¡¿Qué demonios?- y con esto me encaminé hacia el escritorio de la nueva bibliotecaria, que ahora milagrosamente estaba vacío. Cuando me giré para ver que ocupaba la atención de todas las chicas no tuve que indagar mucho, estaban todas reunidas alrededor del profesor Austin escuchando sus anécdotas de distintos viajes.

Suspire cansada.

Me volví hacia el escritorio y este ya estaba acaparado por tres chicos, ¡Cielos, me entretenía un poco y ya estaban acosando a la nueva bibliotecaria, y yo ni si quiera le había visto la cara!

-Emm, disculpen yo si tengo una pregunta coherente, quítense.- y con esto logré llegar con la señorita que me sacaría de mis dudas. Tal vez los niños de segundo ya habían empezado a ver los misterios de la sala de los menesteres con la Maestra McGonagall. Pero aún así, tenía que haber al menos uno.

-¡Señorita Granger! Es un gusto tenerla por aquí, me he enterado que le encantan los libros, bueno más bien me di cuenta cuando leí todos los diplomas a mejor lectora y alumna destacada en Runas y Métodos Mágicos de investigación, es un honor, mi nombre es Mía Ludwika Applewhite, la nueva bibliotecaria, si se te ofrece algo no dudes en pedírmelo.- y con esto me dedico una de las más hermosas sonrisas que jamás (en todos mis años viniendo a la biblioteca de Hogwarts) me habían dedicado. Me alegraba no tener que tratar con una vieja amargada como lo era la anterior. Pero su hermosura le ayudaba mucho, ya veía porque había tanto hombre alrededor, si la biblioteca jamás estaba tan concurrida.

Su cabello negro azabache hasta su cintura, se amoldaba perfectamente a su cuerpo, era de un ondulado hermoso, y un flequillo cubría su rostro, su tez era pálida, semejante a la nieve, sin duda su mirada era felina pero sensual, capaz de enamorar a cualquiera con tan solo mirarla a los ojos, debía de ser una ex Slytherin pues teniendo en cuenta que era una Applewhite, esa familia descendía de Slytherin.

Le sonreí mientras la observaba, y regresando mi mente a lo que realmente me interesaba recordé que los libros de la sala no estaban en su lugar.

-Yo solo tengo una pregunta Mía, espero no te moleste que te llame así, pero es que he venido a buscar los libros que explican la existencia de la Sala de los Menesteres y todo eso, ¿no sabes quién los tiene?- y con esto, opté por imitar su gesto y le sonreí con esmero.

Note como su ceño se fruncía y entonces su mirada se iluminó.

-¡Claro!, ha venido un joven rubio y se los ha llevado hace tres días, su nombre era Draco- y con esto cerró los ojos como tratando de escrudiñar en su memoria, pero mi mandíbula estaba completamente desencajada, entonces él seguía pensando en aquella noche…

-Draco Malfoy, ¡ese era su nombre!- y con esto me miro sorprendida.- Tiene que devolverlos en cinco días, así que puedes rellenar este formulario y te los apartaré cuando los entregue.- me miro entregándome un papel, lo rellene sin siquiera mirarle y me apresure a salir de ahí.

_¡Draco Malfoy leyendo siete libros para saber que había ocurrido aquella noche!_

Merlín se había vuelto loco.

Caminé hasta los jardines y me senté en las bancas de piedra que había en el patio, me puse a pensar en porque querría el saber lo que ocurría con la sala. O tal vez, solo buscaba deshacerse de aquel lugar, o pensaba en como entrar sin necesitar lo mismo que yo, o solo quería ver el porqué de aquella noche, o se buscaba la respuesta a su eterna pregunta ¿Porqué ella?, ó…

¡Basta ya!

Ciertamente me molestaba cuando mi mente comenzaba a trabajar sin parar, ya venía siendo hora de que me tranquilizara, en la mañana el había dejado muy en claro que no le importaba nada de aquella noche, y que ciertamente no necesitaba lo mismo que yo.

¿Entonces si era así, Porque la Sala nos había mandado a ambos a ese lugar?

Puse mi cara entre mis manos y suspire, conté hasta tres y me tranquilicé, estaba sola en el gran patio, todos estaban comiendo o en la biblioteca. Yo solo quería un poco de paz. Alcé mi rostro y lo enfoque en un árbol de copa grande que estaba al final del patio, donde los Slytherin solían descansar los fines de semana o por las tardes, era obvio el porqué, estaban alejados de todos y el ambiente por ese lado del patio era de sombra y frio.

Pero lo que más me sorprendió ver fue aquella figura que estaba pendiente de cada uno de mis movimientos.

Mi respiración se entrecorto.

Era él.

Tragué saliva y me quede firme, observándolo, y entonces mi vista se clavo en el libro que reposaba en su regazo. ¡Era uno de los tomos de los misterios de la sala de los menesteres!

Volví mi vista a su rostro y su mirada destilaba odio, mientras que su flequillo rubio encerraba sus glaciales ojos sus labios se arqueaban en una sonrisa que solo significaba que las puertas del infierno se abrirían pronto.

Y yo estaba sola.

Desvié la mirada, me levante con elegancia y sin mirar atrás me adentré en el castillo, segura de que no me seguiría, me dirigí a un lugar en donde no me molestaría nadie, en donde pudiera estar yo sola y meditando en lo que se había convertido mi vida.

Pero me equivocaba con respecto a mi soledad.

No iba sola.

• • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • •

Lo que había sucedido en la clase me había desquiciado, cosa que me hizo indagar más en el asunto, quería salir de ahí en cuanto la patética campanilla sonara, y cuando lo hizo me dirigí hacia mi sala común, no tenía hambre, solo quería leer un poco de los libros que había tomado tres días atrás.

Debía de haber una explicación a lo que había sucedido aquella noche, ella no pudo haber entrado y violado mi privacidad.

Esa noche yo estaba pasando por algo muy grave, al menos lo era para mí.

Me debatía entre la vida y la muerte, pensando en cómo era capaz de regresar a este lugar, ciertamente presentaría varios trastornos si no me largaba pronto.

Suspire mientras me acomodaba más en el árbol donde estaba, hasta que unos ruidos abajo en la entrada del patio me distrajeron, era ella…

La escudriñe con la mirada, y fue entonces cuando ella me vió.

Pude notar como se paralizó y entonces caí en la cuenta de que miraba el libro que estaba leyendo.

Tal vez ella ya había ido a la biblioteca por alguno para investigar sobre el caso, ¿entonces le importaba?. Fuese lo que fuese, solo desvió la mirada y salió de ahí.

¿A dónde iba?

No me iba a quedar a adivinar, tenía la ligera impresión de que se dirigía a aquel lugar.

Me adentré al castillo con el libro en mano, ciertamente había datos muy curiosos acerca de la sala que jamás imaginé saber. Y entonces cuando nos desviamos al séptimo piso lo supe, se dirigía a la Sala de los Menesteres.

Volteó para cerciorarse de estar sola, pero me escondí detrás de un pilar para no ser descubierto y cuando volví a asomarme, la gran puerta estaba a punto de desaparecer, hasta que me plante frente a ella.

Volvió a regenerarse, ¿Si entraba…iría con ella?

No espere más tiempo, esto era lo más interesante que hacía desde un año atrás y la adrenalina me golpeaba como un potro salvaje.

_Pero cuando puse un pie dentro, deseé no haberlo hecho._

* * *

><p><em>¡Hola chicas!, se me atravesaron los exámenes, y aunque es corto, es un capítulo más, estoy procesando como seguirlo, porque tengo varías ideas en mente, pero ninguna me cuadra con el final que quiero para la historia, no será muy largo el fic, porque la trama así lo acontece.<em>

_Pero me agrada que lo lean y que les guste, espero sus críticas y comentarios._

_¿Qué habrá visto Draco?_

_Descubrelo… muy pronto. ¡GRACIAS A TODAS LAS QUE ME DEJARON UN REVIEW, ME HACEN MUY FELIZ, AL IGUAL QUE LAS QUE LEEN LA HISTORIA Y PREFIEREN AGREGARME Y LEER ENTRE LAS SOMBRAS, MUCHAS GRACIAS!_

_Un beso!_

_**La Morocha.**_


	5. ¿¡Un Departamento Muggle?

PLACENTERA ILUSIÓN

Capitulo 4

**¿¡Un Departamento Muggle?**

**HERMIONE POV**

Me sentía realmente invadida por aquel sentimiento de vacío.

No entendía la vida en sí, ¿en que se basaba el destino?

Mis padres habían muerto, no por culpa de la guerra. Por culpa de un accidente automovilístico, aún más indefenso que el mismísimo Voldemort. Había aplicado un _Obliviate _a mis padres para que se fueran de la ciudad y se resguardaran de la guerra, enviando o más bien abandonando a Croockshanks con ellos. Pero qué más daba…todo se había acabado.

Y ahora, había estado frente a Malfoy, tratando de aparentar que no me importaba nada y que prefería estar sola. Fue por eso que se encaminó hacia la el Séptimo Piso, segura de que ahí, nadie la molestaría, porque era inútil y estúpido el pensar que Malfoy la seguiría.

Suspiré molesta porque realmente no tenía que andar pensando en tonterías como aquella en estas situaciones. Incluso me sentía molesta conmigo misma por no estar hecha un mar de lágrimas por la muerte de mi familia.

Pero a quien íbamos a engañar, había puesto una barrera en mi corazón para que los sentimientos no afloraran hasta que no lo pudiera soportar más.

Una ridícula costumbre mía.

Cuando vi que la puerta de la Sala se materializaba enseguida, decidí abrirla sin chistar y dejarme envolver por la nueva sorpresa que acontecería en cuestión de minutos.

Y así fue.

Al entrar estuve completamente segura que había sido afortunada al ser llamada para ser una alumna de Hogwarts.

Mire atrás, ya no había rastro de Hogwarts, ahora solo estaba en un campo de flores, respirando aire fresco, sintiéndome libre de mis propios sentimientos, y entonces, solo entonces. Comencé a correr, comencé a disfrutar de lo que era vida.

Y la frase: _"Corre como si no hubiera un mañana" _fue entendida por mi mente y por mi corazón.

Corrí sobre aquel manto de flores acolchonadas y hermosas, sintiéndome libre de mis propios problemas.

Dándome un respiro de mi propia vida.

Cuando decidí que era suficiente, me tumbe y deje que los pétalos acariciaran mi piel. Era increíble como la sala hacia parecer todo tan real, dejándote estar en un mundo que en estos momentos era perfecto para mí.

Me quede tumbada boca arriba, feliz de poder estar fuera de Hogwarts unos minutos, viendo el cielo azul, los pájaros volar…la naturaleza.

Todo con más claridad.

Una paz que lograba inundar mi corazón y que tranquilizaba mi alma.

Y entonces dispuesta a volver a ser la misma Hermione dulce y amigable que solía ser antes de la guerra, me levanté y decidida pedí salir de ahí. Y la gran puerta de roble se materializó de nuevo, abriéndose con majestuosidad para que su inquilina saliera.

Estaba feliz, había encontrado un momento de tranquilidad, un momento para encontrarme a mi misma y abrazarme, reteniéndome para no dejarme ir.

Di vuelta en el último pasillo para llegar a las escaleras, iba tarareando una canción cuando vi que alguien, dos escaleras más abajo me saludaba con ímpetu. Bueno, agitaba la mano con ímpetu para ser vista, pero no creía que estuviera precisamente feliz de verme.

-Miss Perfecta, buenas tardes.- dijo riéndose un poco mientras se enganchaba más del brazo de su hermano Austin.

-Buenas tardes, profesora Lauren.- dije con una sonrisa sincera al ver la suya de igual forma.- Profesor Austin- dije asintiendo en modo de saludo.

-¿Ya estás mejor?, recuerda que aunque seamos tus maestros puedes contar con nosotros Hermione.- su mirada, sí, la de ambos, era de mera sinceridad y comprensión.

-Gracias, aprecio mucho que se preocupen, con permiso.- y sin más me dirigí hacia mi sala común, esperando encontrarme con Ginny para pedirle disculpas por lo de la mañana de ayer y hoy.

Mencioné la contraseña a los leones y cuando la puerta cerró tras de mi sonreí complacida de que estuviera de nuevo en mi dulce hogar.

-¡Mione!- aquella voz conocida que esperaba encontrar me recibió con una sonrisa y me acerqué a ella para abrazarla.

-Discúlpame Ginny, me he comportado muy mal.

-Oh Herms, no tienes porque disculparte, comprendo cómo estás ahorita, y ciertamente he sido una imprudente.- y así abrazadas fue como nos encontró Neville, el cual solo sonrió y se dirigió hacia nosotras cuando nos vio frente a la chimenea.

-Chicas, ¿irán a Hogsmade mañana?- pregunto tomando asiento en un sofá cercano a nosotras.

-¿Habrá excursión?- murmuró Ginny con un brillo especial en sus ojos.

-¿Porque estás tan contenta Ginny, eh?- sonreí mientras que la veía pícaramente. Y entonces lo recordé, Harry ya era dueño de su propio tiempo al igual que Ron, y podríamos vernos cuando quisiéramos.

-Es que Harry me ha dicho que podemos vernos todos ahí.

-Sí, ya me lo he imaginado. Habrá que avisarle a Luna para que nos acompañe, ya sabes como la molestan los demás como para dejarle sola.

Ambos chicos asintieron y con una sonrisa me despedí de ellos para subir a mi reconfortante cama y esperar a que amaneciera. Tenía la impresión que aquella salida a Hogsmade sería única.

Suspiré, y rindiéndome a la comodidad de mi cama, me quede profundamente dormida.

• • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • •

**DRACO POV**

Estaba en un departamento, porque estaba claro que no era ni Hogwarts, ni mi mansión, ni ninguna otra parte en donde jamás haya estado.

Trague gordo.

Tenía que admitirlo, estaba asustado.

No necesitaba ninguna casa y menos en un barrio muggle, porque no tenía pinta de ser para nada mágico.

Cuando mire a mi alrededor solo pude ver un balcón que daba hacía toda la ciudad, me acerque con miedo, pues no sabía que aparecería debajo, arriba o a los lados de aquel balcón.

Pero justo en el momento en que iba a abrir la puerta del balcón, me gire espantado al ver un portarretrato con una foto mágica.

¿Qué hacía una foto mágica en un departamento muggle?

Esto solo podía significar que estaba en el departamento de un mago que decidió irse a vivir al Londres muggle.

Patético.

Y justo cuando decidí dejar el tema por la paz, la foto comenzó a moverse lentamente, dejando ver a dos chicos sentados en el lago, un rubio y una castaña.

Pude sentir como se me heló la sangre.

Conocía muy bien ese cabello, y tenía miedo.

Fue solo cuando el chico de la foto volteó, que se me paró el corazón.

Era yo, y estaba abrazando a la _sangresucia._

Me quedé callado del susto, de la rabia, y de la desesperación.

¿Dónde demonios estaba?

Y entonces, a modo de respuesta pude sentir un vértigo horrible, y la sensación de haber caído en un precipicio. Era devastador como había llegado hasta aquí solo siguiendo a Granger, que por cierto.

¿Dónde estaba?

Había entrado después que ella estaba seguro de eso.

Cuando agité mi cabeza para deshacerme de todas aquellas ideas me encontraba ya en una habitación negra, donde frente a mi aparecía una puerta, la misma que me había hecho entrar a ese raro lugar.

Pero no podía negar que el verme en aquella foto había sido muy… misterioso. Pero no me veía para nada disgustado, si no todo lo contrario. Podía decir que me veía muy feliz. Pero era obvio que todo había sido una locura, yo jamás conocería aquel sentimiento de paz y nunca tendría la oportunidad de sonreír de aquella manera.

¿De quién sería aquel departamento? ¿Y qué demonios hacían con una foto mágica de Granger y mía? Y lo que es peor, ¿Qué hacían con una foto que ni siquiera había sido tomada?

Abrí la puerta grande de madera y la empuje para salir de ahí corriendo a toda velocidad hacia mi sala común.

Cuando susurré la contraseña me adentré a mi sala y decidí que lo mejor era tranquilizarme para no levantar sospechas a mis amigos.

• • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • •

**PANSY POV**

Estaba sentada en el descanso de mi ventana, mirando la hermosa profundidad del lago. Los peces paseaban y se movían libres por doquier. Dichosos, ellos podían hacer de sus vidas lo que quisiesen.

Suspiré, cansada de todo lo que me rodeaba. Últimamente mi plan de seguir siendo la niña mimada ya me había aburrido, los tiempos pasan, y con él las viejas costumbres. Ya no me divertía ni me beneficiaba el ser la niña mimada y caprichosa. No quería sobajarme para rogarle a Draco que saliera con él.

Ya no.

Estaba harta de que me tratase como su juguete sexual, yo quería algo serio. Y sabía de cajón que con él no iba a llegar a nada. Anhelaba alguien que me quisiera por lo que era, que se enamorara de mi de corazón. Que cuando me viera le brillaran los ojos y corriera a buscar mis labios.

Pero siendo una Slytherin era muy difícil.

En cuanto a amistad, era una suertuda. Theo y Blaise, incluso Draco siempre estaban ahí para mí. No en balde era la princesita de Slytherin. Somos un cuarteto tan singular, que imponemos respeto para nuestra casa.

Pero lo que verdaderamente no sabían era que ser la única mujer del grupo a veces desespera. Necesitaba una amiga con quien compartir mis penas, alegrías o si yo quisiera tonterías. Pues muchas veces fungía como mama de los tres chicos. Aunque no pareciera.

Blaise era todo un caballero conmigo, es como el hermano que nunca tuve, siempre defendiéndome y ayudándome en todo. Incluso consintiendo mis caprichos más locos. Dando ese cálido amor que nunca tuve en mi vida.

Theo era simplemente él. Aquel amigo misterioso y callado, tan sabio que te da pena hablar con él, de solo pensar que te respondería con un vocabulario desconocido para ti. Pero que tenía un corazón tan Gryffindor que llegamos a dudar en la decisión del sombrero. Hasta que descubrimos que cuando se enojaba, no era muy recomendable estar cerca. Pues de la linda sonrisa que portaba siempre, se transformaba en una sonrisa diabólica capaz de asustarte hasta morir.

Y Draco, él era como mi hermano también, analizando la situación, siempre me refugiaba en él porque llevamos la misma vida. Padres que no demuestran su cariño, madres que son reprimidas de expresarnos su amor por el ¿Qué pensaran? . Nos refugiábamos él uno con el otro. El sexo era como nuestra vía de escape, siempre era rudo, hambriento y con necesidades poco correspondidas. Y entonces, lo comprendí. Mi amor hacía el no era más que un simple capricho por cuidarlo, mimarlo y amarlo como nunca lo fue.

Pero ya no, ahora solo pensaría en mi felicidad.

Era hora de ser otra Pansy Parkinson.

La verdadera.

Me levante con intenciones de irme a la cama, me quite mi uniforme y me puse mi pijama. Comencé a destender mi fino cobertor de color verde esmeralda y justo cuando iba a lanzarme para entregarme sumisa a Morfeo, la voz de uno de mis mejores amigos resonó en la habitación.

-Pansy, ¿ya te vas a dormir?

-Blaise, hola.

Su cara fue épica. Seguramente preguntándose ¿Dónde había quedado aquella voz chillona?

-¿Te sientes mal linda?- murmuró mientras se acercaba y se sentaba en la cama rodeando mi cintura y atrayéndome hasta que quedé sentada en su regazo. Posó una mano en mi frente y me sonrió cálido.- Estás bien- aseguró mientras recargaba su barbilla en mi hombro.

-Sí, eso solo que me he aburrido de ser lo que no soy.

El solo sonrío y me beso el hombro. Siempre haciendo gestos cariñosos hacia mi persona, y me sentía privilegiada porque no hacía eso con ninguna otra chica. Podía acostarse con cualquiera, pero él nos había confesado que no besaba a ninguna, porque eso para él era algo muy personal.

¿Quién lo entendía?

Hombres a fin de cuentas…

-Pues entonces bajemos a leer un rato frente a la chimenea, nuestro sillón nos espera linda.

Me reí mientras asentía y tomaba mi revista "Corazón de bruja".- Vale, vamos.- y tome su mano trigueña para arrastrarlo corriendo hasta las escaleras. Divisé a Theo concentrado en su lectura, y con el afán de molestar salté sobre él cuando llegué hasta el sillón.

-¡Theo!

Despegó su vista del libro y me sonrió acariciando mi pelo.

-Ya llego nuestra princesita. ¿Dónde ha quedado tu voz chillona?

Los quería, en verdad que sí. Eran las personas que entendían todo de mí y me aceptaban como era. Aunque sabía que los desesperaba de todas las maneras posibles.

Y a Theo no se le escapaba ninguna…

-Pues no creo que vuelvas a escucharla- dije mientras me quitaba de su regazo y me sentaba junto a Blaise en el gran sillón, tomé mi revista y lo vi sonreír.

Sí pudiera leer la mente de Theo sabría que se alegraba de que hubiera madurado en cierta forma. A ninguno de los dos les gustaba como me trataba Draco, pero ciertamente yo era una masoquista en potencia.

Tenía suerte de que fueran mis amigos. Blaise era guapísimo, al igual que Theo. El primero, tenía su piel de un bronceado sensual, sus ojos verdes contrastaban con su piel y su pelo corto lo hacía verse muy sexy. Mientras que Theo era ese chico alto, de buen cuerpo al igual que Blaise, de ojos azules, un azul tan intenso y tan hermoso que podías perderte por horas en ellos. Su pelo negro azabache resaltaba en su piel pálida. Simplemente hermosos.

Mi pelo lacio y negro caía sobre mis hombros, tan largo hasta la cintura, un flequillo adornaba mi rostro, haciendo lucir mis ojos verdes grandes y coloridos. Tenía una figura digna de envidiar, con atributos que eran una meta para muchos. Pero mi corazón solo quería alguien que se fijara en mi corazón y no en su coraza.

Sumidos en un silencia tan cómodo como mi cama, me puse a leer las primeras noticias de la semana. Aunque se me dificultaba un poco porque algunas palabras no las dominaba muy bien.

Estábamos tan entretenidos que no nos dimos cuenta cuando Draco llegó, venía pálido y casi estaba segura que se iría a su cuarto a descansar, como las últimas noches. Aún así sin despegar la vista de mi revista le saludé.

• • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • •

**DRACO POV**

-Hola Draco.- dijo Pansy mientras no despegaba su vista de la revista que leía muy animada al lado de Blaise, el cuál leía el libro de Runas, supuestamente haciendo deberes, pero todos sabíamos –o al menos Theo y yo sí- que estaba ahí solo por Pansy.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Theo cuando me vio entrar.- pareces un filete de pescado sin marinar ¡hombre!.- y con una risita se volvió hacia su lectura, era normal vernos aquí todas las tardes, a veces solo para leer juntos y disfrutar de nuestra compañía. Aunque ninguno dijese algo.

Me acerqué a ellos, pues estaba extrañado con el seco saludo de Pansy. Aunque sonaba muy normal, sin aquella chillona y fea voz.

-Que hay chicos, no tengo nada Theo…- dije mientras me zafaba la corbata y me sentaba al lado de Pansy. La cuál solo atino a alzar una ceja ante una palabra que de seguro no lograba entender.

Y como si fuera un vidente, alzó la vista desesperada por no lograr entender una palabrita, pero esta vez no volteó conmigo como siempre lo hacía. Y eso me hizo sentir un poco vacío y enojado, porque en vez de dirigirse a mí -como siempre- se giró hacia Blaise.

-Blaise- dije con un tono neutral, el cual no extraño de a mis dos amigos, ¿De qué me había perdido?, Pansy jamás dejaba su tono chillón cuando se trataba de Blaise, de Theo o de mi. Ella sabía que con nosotros lo tenía todo. Pero esta vez…los miré extrañado y asombrado mientras Pansy muy segura de sí misma nos miro a todos a la vez.

-¿Qué?- dijo la morocha mientras rolaba los ojos.- ¿Algún día tenía que madurar no?

Todos nos reímos, incluso ella.

Quién sabe qué diablos le había pasado. Pero me agradaba mucho la nueva Pansy. Y estaba seguro que a Theo igual y a Blaise mucho que mejor.

-¿Y eso se debe a?- preguntó Blaise mientras le sonreía coquetamente y cerraba su libro de Runas.

Todas las miradas se fijaron en ella.

-Pues ciertamente, hoy por la mañana me puse a pensar que no debía dejarme humillar por ustedes, no soy una tonta, ni una niña mimada…- puso una cara pensativa mientras todos teníamos una ceja alzada.- Bueno lo último tal vez si lo sea, aunque solo un poco. Y eso porque así me han hecho ustedes.- dijo como recriminándonos lo sucedido.- Pero también, he decidido tener una vida mejor a la que aspiramos… Mis notas no van nada mal, pero mi vida en sí, lo que yo quiero para mi felicidad, me parece tan lejano que quiero encontrar alguien que me quiera por lo que soy, no porque fui una mortía, o porque me revelé, o porque soy sangre pura…no, quiero sentir la felicidad de verdad. ¿Es que acaso ustedes no quieren lo mismo?- nos miró a todos esperando una respuesta.

Si nos viera alguien más se reiría de las caras de todos nosotros. Estábamos tana sombrados en la profundidad de Pansy que pasamos por alto su molestia al notar que no le prestábamos atención a sus palabras. Y entonces comencé a procesar todo lo que había dicho. Y tenía razón.

Nosotros estábamos tan lejos de conocer la felicidad por culpa de los malditos prejuicios.

-Pues qué bueno que pienses así Pansy, ya era hora- me aventure a hablar primero.- y espero que en verdad lo logres, aunque tengo la ligera sospecha que ese "alguien" que te ame por lo que eres, está más cerca de lo que tú crees.- sus ojos se abrieron como platos, al igual que los de Blaise, Theo solo atinó a reírse y yo lo seguí.

Blaise iba a matarnos, era su mayor secreto desde tercero.

Pansy decidió que era tiempo de regresar a su lectura y así hicimos todos, aunque Blaise nos miro con enojo. Theo y yo nos miramos seguros que cuando llegáramos a nuestra habitación nos reprocharía la indiscreción.

Pero sabíamos de antemano que Pansy no se daría cuenta hasta que Blaise actuara.

• • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • •

**HERMIONE POV**

El sol se filtraba por mi ventana hasta lograr despertarme con sigilo.

Sonreí.

Hoy era nuestra visita a Hogsmade y podría descansar, pasear y comprar las cosas que me hacen falta. Que principalmente son libros y algunos pergaminos para mandarles cartas a mis amigos.

Me levante y me dirigí a la ducha, donde deje que el agua recorriera mi cuerpo, regocijándose en el placer que aquello causaba.

Opté por ponerme unos jeans y un jersey de color lila, mi cabello lo alisé gracias a un hechizo nuevo que me había compartido Ginny ayer mientras leíamos revistas de moda frente a la chimenea.

Cogí mi bolso de color negro a juego con mis zapatos y salí hacía el Hall de entrada donde había quedado para ver a Ginny y a Luna, pues habíamos quedado en desayunar allá.

Quince minutos después estábamos de camino al pueblo, sabiendo que sería un día muy divertido pues Ron y Harry irían a encontrarnos en el restaurant.

La librería quedaba justo enfrente del restaurant, y como Harry y Ron aún no llegaban decidí escabullirme un rato para comprar un libro que me hablara de la Sala de los menesteres.

Tenía que saber el porqué de aquella noche.

Seguía grabado en mi memoria, y dudaba que se me olvidara…

-Buenos días señorita Hermione, hace mucho que no teníamos el gusto de tenerla por aquí comprando mercancía.

-Oh sí, pero es que la última vez me lleve muchas provisiones- reí mientras me acercaba al mostrador y sacando de mi bolso una hojita le pedí dos libros que teníamos en la biblioteca y uno que tuviera que ver con la Sala de los Menesteres.

-Para su suerte tengo todos, de hecho un chico también anda buscando este libro, quedó en venir hoy por el suyo. ¿Es que acaso les están enseñando en Hogwarts los misterios de esta Sala otra vez?- me quedé de piedra con lo que dijo y trague saliva. Osea que no le bastaba con los de la biblioteca, todavía quería buscar más.

Respiré y mostré mi mejor sonrisa.

-Entonces me llevaré todos Señor McMillan- el solo asintió y me indicó donde tomarlos, me acerqué rápido para tomar todos los que necesitaba y cuando encontré el de la Sala lo abrí para darle una rápida leída.

Estaba tan absorta en mis pensamientos que no escuché cuando las campanas de la tienda sonaron, y menos aún reaccione cuando unos pasos se acercaban hasta donde yo estaba.

-Oh joven Malfoy, su libro llegó, puede tomarlo, esta justo enfrente de la señorita Granger.- los pasos cesaron y al escuchar ese apellido me giré.

Sí, estaba de frente con Draco Malfoy en la librería, comprando el mismo libro y queriendo averiguar lo mismo. ¿Qué seguía ahora? ¿Leerlo juntos?

Sus fríos ojos me miraron de arriba abajo. Lo desafié con la mirada y cerré el libro que tenía en las manos para mostrarle lo que estaba leyendo. Quería saber que pensaba, porque lo hacía y a donde quería llegar. Pero la valentía Gryffindor que poseía no aplicaba en estas situaciones.

Note como se quedaba de espaldas hacía mi, quieto. Sin tomar ningún libro.

Pero era demasiado tarde para ocultar que venía por el mismo.

-Serían 68 galeones Srita. Granger.- le sonreí al viejo McMillan y le pagué exacto para salir de ahí cuanto antes.

No quería toparme con la mirada de Malfoy, otra vez.

* * *

><p><em>Hola chicas, espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado, la verdad es que tuve que borrar el que había subido porque no me convencía el resultado y la historia no quedaba con aquel giro inesperado.<em>

_Espero que sigan leyendome y que les guste este fic, dejenme reviews para saber que les parece y si tienen alguna crítica no duden en dejarla, sea buena sea mala siempre es bueno escucharlas!._

**_Les mando un besote, y un enorme Gracias a todas las que han puesto esta historia como Favorita, a todas las que me han puesto como Autora favorita (esto me halaga mucho) y a todas las valientes que me dejan review. Gracias chicas me hacen muy feliz!_**

_Las quiere, La Morocha!_


End file.
